Waiting Around to Die
by Mystery Missy
Summary: When the epidemic struck, Assassins and Templars died like everyone else. Both orders were basically nonexistent. Piper was born into the Brotherhood but saw it as something for the older folks to hold onto the past. It was a war against infected. One day, she meets an actual honest to God Templar while out scavenging, everything goes wrong, and she is forced to fight another war.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I have to ask myself, what's the point? I've lost everything, my friends, family, I was alone for two years. Maybe survival was just so burned into my brain that I didn't know how to stop. Or maybe I was afraid to die? I knew how I would die, and I can't say I was okay with it. I saw my parents die, my brother and sister, my best friend, my first love, and I knew I would go out like they all did. Infected, murdered, or ripped to shreds.

I remember having a group, a home in a small quarantined area. Mom would tell me stories when I was a kid, about our legacy, what my ancestors did. The Kenways, the history of two of the Assassin's greatest. To me, both orders were long dead, but I guess they still wanted to beat the dead horse for as long as they could. I had never even seen a templar before, well, until today.

* * *

I was scavenging an old Abstergo building, hoping for med kits and scrap for explosives. It was strange to be inside the empty shell of what was once the enemy, but it really didn't matter in the end. It was all about survival, and Abstergo was bound to have left behind plenty of supplies somewhere. You just had to know where to look and maybe possess eagle vision.

Climbing up the old elevator shaft, I reached the fifteenth floor of the building, looking around for anything I could use. It could also be a safe place to make camp. Slipping into my second sight, I grinned when I saw a door glow gold, there were supplies there. Just in case, I got my gun out, ready for someone to be inside. It was unlikely, but you could never be too sure.

Cautiously, I swing open the door, spotting no one inside. Keeping my gun out, I walked in and began to grab what I needed. Ammo, med kits, food, arrows, even a machete that was stored in here. It had been a while since my bag felt as heavy as it did, and it was a great feeling. Soon, I couldn't carry anymore, and left the little supply closet to find a place to camp. Suddenly, a noise to my left startled me and I aimed my gun at the noise.

A man stood there, gun aimed at me. What was surprising, however, was the Templar insignia he had sewn onto his shirt. 'Are kidding me?' I thought angrily. Neither of us moved, and neither of us lowered our weapons. If he was angry about me taking the supplies, he would have to rip them from my cold dead body.

"Assassin." He sneered. He was one of those Templars still caught up in a dead war.

"Listen buddy, these supplies are mine. Finders keepers, capiche?" I challenged, but he didn't seem to care about them.

"Don't lie to me, assassin. You want the piece of Eden." What? I can't believe he thought any still existed.

"Yeah and I also want a unicorn that kills infected." I fummed, looking for exit points. I was not dying here. "Alright, I am going to leave, you can have the piece of Eden, and I get the supplies-" I was cut off when he ran for me. I fired twice, one hitting him in the shoulder and the other missing, but he still tackled me.

My gun slid out of my reach and this lunatic tried to strangle me. Using my hidden blade, I slashed his face, forcing him to let me go as he pressed his hands to his wound. Bucking him off, I ran over and grabbed my gun. He recovered quickly, jumping up and swung at me, though I was quick enough to duck. Upper cutting him, I knocked the Templar off balance, then kicking his legs from underneath him. Something fell from his coat pocket, but I paid no mind as I pick up my leg, putting all my weight and strength into it, and stopping down on his face.

"Fucker." I spat, holstering my gun. Catching my breath, something glinted in the light, catching my eye. Curious, I walked over and kneeled down to where it was. I was shocked. "Holy shit… he was telling the truth."

Sitting before me was a piece of Eden, an apple, right there. They still existed. Carefully, I picked it up, a little afraid something might happen, but, nothing did. Putting it in my bag, I wondered what else the Templar had on him. I mean, a piece of Eden? That was practically a gold mine. I wonder if it could help against infected? Imagine how many infected we could get rid of with this thing, maybe even find a cure! Oh man, now I was sounding like the old folk in the Brotherhood.

Kneeling beside the dead Templar, I began to search his pockets. I was a little disappointed when I came up empty handed, but then I noticed something in his hand.

"Okay, let's see what you've got." I said to myself. Opening his hand, I immediately regret my decision as his thumb released the trigger. "Shit!" He had a detonator. The building began to shake as the floors below blew up, fire shooting up the elevator shaft. I was knocked back on my ass from the tremors, and scrambled to get up again. The building was going to collapse and I had no way out. Suddenly, everything began to tilt sideways. Scattered furniture slid towards the windows and I struggled to stay balanced. Soon, I fell, landing hard on the windows that luckily didn't break on impact, but I think I spoke too soon. A shelf from the supply room fell down towards me, and I rolled out of the way, eyes wide with fear. The glass gave way as the shelf barreled through it, and I barely managed to snag my hook blade onto the frame to keep from falling to my death, holding on with the hook and my hand, cutting my fingers in the process.

"No no no!" I screamed. Was this how I'd die? I suddenly remember the apple, and used one hand to reach behind me and grab it. With the apple in hand, I tried to make it do something, anything. "Come on you shit!" The building was in a freefall, and for a moment, I was weightless, until the top of the building smashed into the one beside it, and I was jolted off. Falling had always been such an odd feeling, but when ever I did fall, it was into a bush or pile of leaves. I didn't have any of those. This was my end.

Time seemed to slow, the apple in my bloodied hands feeling heavier, hotter. Light seemed to surround me, just for a moment. It was warm, like sitting beside a fire at night. When it faded away, the apple was gone, and all I could see was sky. For a second, I thought I heard a voice. '_Welcome home, Piper Kenway.'_ Then, I landed. I had landed in a tree, hitting branch after branch on my way down. Bark and twigs cut my face and body, my bones aching with each hit. I groaned in pain as I finally fell from the tree, landing harshly on solid ground. My vision was foggy, and there was a persistent ringing in my ears. As Everything began to fade to black, I saw a shadow move towards me, and then, darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

When I came to, I knew something was wrong. I wasn't where I landed. Instead, it seemed like I was in a house, in someone's bed. My whole body ached and I had to bite my lip to keep from making any noise as I sat up. My bag was nowhere to be seen, but strangely enough, my hidden blades were left with me. Quietly, I got out of the bed I was in, unsheathing my right blade and pivoting it down, wielding it like a knife. Moving on the balls of my feet, I listened for anyone outside the room. When I thought it was clear, I moved out into that hall.

The house was strange, clean and organized. It seemed like it was new, not a hint of overgrowth or mold anywhere. Not even a busted out window from what I could see. Listening still, I heard movement from downstairs. Two people were talking.

"I do not trust people who appear from thin air and fall out of trees, and I believe it is common sense not to bring them into your home." A older sounding man said. It was obvious they were talking about me.

"She was injured. What else should I have done? Leaving her would be the same as killing her myself." Another man, possibly younger, argued. "She wears our crest." Crest? Were these guys assassins? "I will go check on her." He told the other guy, and I quickly moved to find a hiding spot.

Ducking into another room, I hid as the guy walked up the stairs. Peaking out, I got a good look at him. He was big, burly, wearing some kind of white robes with feathers and moccasins. He had a quiver of arrows and a bow on his back, and from what I could partially see, some guns. I watched him walk into the room I woke up in and then rush out. He stood still for a moment, listening. I couldn't see his face from under the hood he wore, but I knew he was looking my direction.

"You can come out. I will not hurt you." He called to me. Growling to myself, I slowly walked out, my blade out for him to see.

"Who the fuck are you?" I demanded. He pushed his hood down, revealing his face to me. I could see he was native, his hair tied back and a strand of beads hanging down the side.

"My name is Connor. I found you wounded in the forest and brought you to safety." He explained. Not letting my defense down, I slipped into eagle vision, and saw he was blue. I was startled to see blue for the first time in two years, but I still didn't know him and found I wasn't put at ease when I saw he was an ally. "What happened to you?" He asked, voice calm like I was some scared dog. Which was fair, actually. I was in the position of a wounded animal in a strange place with a strange man claiming to have saved me.

"I don't think that's your business." I warned, already planning my escape route if I needed it. "And were are my things?"

"They are downstairs, nothing has been touched. I promise."

I could hear the sincerity in his voice and see it on his face. He was something else, something I have never seen in my sixteen years. He was honest. I didn't know how to deal with honest, after dealing with hunters and infected, Fireflies, it was a whole new territory for me. Just where the hell did that apple take me?

"Where am I?" I questioned him, a little afraid of his answer.

"Davenport Homestead. Were you headed anywhere specific?" Davenport Homestead? Why did that sound so familiar to me?

* * *

"_Your ancestor, Connor Kenway, re-established the Colonial Brotherhood in the Davenport Homestead, building up the community and recruiting more assassins." Jackson held up a photo of a painting made for Connor. _

"_That's neat and all, but how is any of this useful to me?"_

"_Knowing your history is vital in shaping your present."_

"_Not much of a present going on."_

* * *

This couldn't be real. This was Connor Kenway, my ancestor in the flesh? How the hell was this even happening, unless… the apple. It took me here, but why? What did it gain from this? All I did know was that it saved me, and now I would have to adapt to this situation it put me in.

Sheathing my hidden blade, I started to mess with the warn fabric of my shirt, nervous after learning what this place was.

"I um, I was looking for this place, for you actually. We're, we're related." I stuttered, confusing him. What lie could I tell to make him believe me? Cousins would be strange since Haytham had only one sister all the way in England, and I doubt any of her kids would become templars or assassins. Siblings maybe? Yeah, that could work. Just claim Haytham was a manwhore and had another bastard kid! "We have the same dad." I exclaimed, hoping this didn't sign any death warrant.

Connor narrowed his eyes, as though trying to see if I was lying, which I was, but God please do not let him figure that out. A few seconds passed and I don't think I was breathing the whole time. When Connor finally spoke, my heart was already beating so fast.

"Come with me." He said, walking down stairs without even looking to see if I was following.

"Okay…" I sighed, crossing my arms and following him downstairs. Connor began to speak to an older african man, too soft for me to listen. Turning to me, Connor waved me over.

"I do see some resemblance." The old man mentioned, looking me over. I felt naked and exposed with them just looking at me like a showpony. "The name's Achilles." He introduced himself, and I shyly waved.

"Piper Kenway."

"So," He began. "You're the illegitimate daughter of Haytham Kenway, Grandmaster of the Templars?"

"Yeah, it looks that way."

"What is your affiliation?"

"Well, I was born into the Brotherhood but, I'm not exactly apart of it, or, anything." I explained, shuffling my feet.

"Oh, and why is that?" Achilles wondered.

"They all died, then I became a nomad. Wandered around trying to survive however I could."

Achilles nodded, understanding my situation. He nodded to Connor who then lead me into an office area of the house. When he handed me my bag, I felt much more comfortable. All my weapons were there. My gun, machete, lead pipe, bow and arrows, my medicine, my food, and my journal.

"You have some odd weapons." Connor commented, looking at the pipe on my bag.

"I lived in some odd places." I joked. "So, are you hungry? I've got some canned peaches." I suggested. Connor quietly chuckled.

"Come, let's get you some real food."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three days since I was thrown into the past. It was so surreal the first night. I kept waiting for infected or hunters to come out and try to kill me, but, there were none here. It was a whole new world that I had begun to explore. I met a few of the residents of the Homestead. They seemed nice, not something I was use to. I was even given some new clothes, though I kept my combat boots. Since I was adamant about not wearing a dress, I was given some pants, an undershirt, a black vest, and Connor had Ellen make me a black hooded trench coat. He said it was a gift, from brother to sister. Did I feel bad for lying to him? Yes, as he was really nice, but what else could I do?

"Thanks!" I beamed. "Man it looks amazing." I smiled as I looked at my reflection. The tail wasn't too long, allowing me to run and climb. It was probably the nicest thing I had ever worn.

"It was no problem." Connor grinned, watching as I twirled around in my new coat.

"No, really. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." I admit. I didn't miss the look on Connor's eyes when I told him that a new coat was the nicest thing ever done for me. It was sad, I know, but true.

I was given proper holsters for my weapons, as well as some new weapons to practice with. I had never seen a rope dart before, but new it could be the most useful tool to use in a silent kill. I had my machete, my trusty pipe, my hidden blades, bow and arrows, my brand new rope dart, and two flintlock pistols I needed to train with. I was a little slow reloading, since it was nothing like my modern forty four caliber pistol, but I was getting there.

"So," I began, sitting next to Connor on his bed. We were going to have to share a room so a cot was placed be the window. "This guy trying to kill Washington, he's your next target?" I asked. I had slowly pieced together what time I was at and what date it was. I didn't want to be a weirdo who just out right asked what year it was, because that would be kind of suspicious.

"Yes, and I would like you join me on my mission." Connor admit, to which I was surprised. They've seen me fight and freerun, but I was still some strange girl they found in the woods, not nearly someone to trust on a big mission like this.

"Wow, I feel kinda honored." I chuckled. "And here I thought I was going to be stuck training while you get to do all the fun stuff."

"Experience is more helpful than training."

"Oh absolutely." I wholeheartedly agreed. That was how a lot of us were taught back at the warehouse we used as base, at least before infection got inside.

It would be a awhile before we would go on our mission to kill the mercenary, so in the meantime I continued to train and got to know Achilles and Connor. I was surprised they liked me as much as they did, since I hadn't had human contact in two years, and if I did, they were always trying to kill me. It was odd, but I was growing use to have people around me again.

Before I could go out an fight anyone, though, I needed to deal with my hair. It was so much easier to deal with short but I lost my scissors a couple months back. Luckily Ellen had some had some and let me borrow it for a few minutes. My hair had grown down past my shoulders since it had been so long since I last cut it. Taking a strand, I cut it a little longer than my desired length and worked all around my head. Soon, my hair just barely covered my ears and I felt much better.

I walked outside to meet Connor who was going to take me out to test my fighting skills against actual enemies. My guess is there was going to be some red coats. He was already on a horse, one waiting for me next to him. I've only ever ridden a few times, but it shouldn't be too hard, right?

"Are you ready, Piper?" Connor asked as he heard me walking up. Mounting my horse, I got comfortable in the saddle before taking the reins.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied. Nudging his horse into a trot, I followed after him, wondering what he had planned.

We rode for twenty minutes, arriving at a covered bridge. Connor stopped and got off his horse, I did the same. He took the reins of both horses and led them into the brush, hidden from sight.

"Okay, now what?" I shrugged, not seeing an enemies anywhere.

"An enemy convoy will be marching through here. There will be at least seven men in the convoy. You should dispose of them." Connor turned and climbed up a tree, watching from above. "I will come to aide you should you require it."

"Right, gotcha." I gave him a thumbs up. From a distance, I could hear drums and knew they were coming closer to the bridge. Thinking, I looked up into the rafters and saw a perfect place to hide. Running up, I kicked off the railing and grabbed onto a wooden beam, hoisting myself up and aligning my body with the beam. A few moments passed before the convoy came by. I let them walked under me, surveying them. There were four infantrymen, two brutes, and a captain. My blades out, I jumped down and killed the two brutes. Taking my pistol out, I shot the captain in the head, alerting the infantrymen.

They all aimed their muskets at me, but I jumped up and used the dead brute as a shield as they fired. Wielding my machete, I ran forward and sliced down, clean through the arm of one soldier. He screamed in pain, bleeding out. One soldier tried to rush me, but I swung my leg up and nailed him right where the sun don't shine, forcing him to drop to his knees as he covered his crotch. I cut his head off.

The two soldier left were reloading their muskets, so I kicked the head at one, knocking him on his ass as it hit his nose, breaking it from the sound it made on impact. The soldier who wasn't just head butt tried to stab at me, but I was quick enough to dodge. He retaliated though, and trapped me by catching me with the musket, my arms at my sides. His friend had gotten up by now and made for me. I reached down and bite down on the soldier's hand, hard, freeing myself.

A punch to the face knocked me down, my machete then kicked from my hands. They then circled me, one having their musket reloaded. He was the bigger threat. I still had one pistol to use and took it out, shooting him in the chest. Jumping up, I ran forward and tackled the lone soldier to the ground, standing up and stopping down on his head.

"Motherfucker!" I hissed, spitting blood from my mouth. My lip was split.

"Are you alright?" Connor asked, jumping down from the tree.

"Yeah just, pissed he got a hit on me." I groaned, picking my machete back up and holstering it.

"Even I still get hit while fighting. It does not mean you are unskilled." He tried to assure me. I knew he was right, but still, I didn't like losing the upper hand.

"I know. Thanks." I grinned.

"You fought well. Quite creative I might add." Connor teased, nodding to the severed head.

"Ha, you had to be creative where I come from." I chuckled, my hands on my hips. I hadn't given much details where I came from, just that it was out west.

"Tell me about your home." Connor insisted as we walked to our horses.

"It's not a happy story." I warned. Connor only looked at me, asking to go on. Sighing, I climbed on to my horse, thinking back to home. "Well, I was born in a place called Wisconsin. Everyone in the brotherhood lived in this base that was worn down to hell and back, but it at least kept us warm at night. I live there until I was eleven, then, people started to get sick. No one got better, and those who weren't sick just left. From there, I was a nomad. Traveling and surviving, living in indescribable loneliness." I thought back to the spores that somehow made it into part of the warehouse. My family lived on the other side, away from the spores, so we were some of the lucky ones who got to escape the infected.

"That sounds, depressing." Connor cautiously replied, but I just laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah, it was."

It became ever more depressing once everyone I ever loved died. I was going to leave that little tidbit out, just so I didn't completely bring down the mood here. We rode back to the homestead, Connor pleased with how I fought. Then, we would move on to the mission. I just hoped it would be as easy as that, but considering how life tended to fuck you, I doubt it.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in the kitchen, eating apple slices and drawing in my journal as Connor and Achilles talked downstairs. I let them have their moment of peace before it became a full blown debate. I guess the Kenway temper has been in this family for much longer than I thought. Once Achilles had made his way upstairs to the kitchen were I sat, I counted to three before Connor ran up after him.

"Or you could admit you are wrong." He called.

"Oh, child, please. You've killed two men- one more salesman than soldier. You're gonna have to try harder to impress me." Achilles challenged, taking a cup of tea and moving into the dining room where our guest was. Connor had yet to see him.

"Is that so, old man. Or, perhaps we could step outside? I will gladly demonstrate how easily I could trounce y-" Connor stopped mid sentence, finally seeing our guest. I finished my apple slices, walking into the dining room and leaning against the wall, journal in hand.

"Connor, Piper, this is Benjamin Tallmadge. His father was one of us, no need for secrecy. I think he has something he wants to say." Achilles introduced.

"Achilles tells me you've uncovered a plot to murder the commander in chief." Benjamin says, to which Connor responds in frustration.

"Yes, but I have only false starts and dead ends to show for it."

"Not anymore my friend. Thomas Hickey is your man- and I aim to help you catch him." He moved over to Connor, placing a hand on his back. Connor looked at Benjamin, eyes narrow. He didn't like to be touched.

"How?"

"I'll explain on the way. You and I are going to New York." Connor turned to look at me, nodding for me to follow. Benjamin stared at me, brow raised. "Are you sure she should come?" He asked. I scoffed at his question.

"Hey fuck you man, I'm just as skilled as Connor!" I growled, pushing past Benjamin to the front door.

"I believe that answered your question."

* * *

We rode into New York, and I was amazed at all the people there. I had been into cities before, I had seen large groups of people, but never together. It was kind of claustrophobic to me, and I wasn't at all comfortable with everyone just packed so tightly together. That's how infection spreads.

Benjamin explained how Thomas Hickey was running a counterfeiting ring, but he didn't know the exact location of said ring. We arrive at a sort of market, hopping down from our horses. Before us was an angry merchant yelling at a man.

"What are you up to? This isn't money, it's colored paper! You've cheated me for the last time. Guards!" The merchant threw the fake money at the man as he scurried off.

"I guess we found our trail." I mused.

Connor and I began to trail him, keeping above and out of sight. When we had to move to ground level, we hid in bushes and in groups of bystanders. We tailed him to another man, my guess one of his pals, and hid behind some barrels as we listened in on them.

"Oi, Daniel- best put them bills away. The guards is onto us."

"How? What happened?"

"Damn shopkeep called me out! Brought the guards, but I gave 'em the slip."

"Boss is gonna be mad."

"Not as mad as if I'd gotten caught. 'Sides, we got most everything we need for the job now, anyway."

"Best go tell him. I'll warn the others." The men split up, the counterfeiter going to the boss. We kept on him, keeping our distance. He had met up with another man, and revealed they were going to try and kill Washington tonight. Connor watched them go inside a building, walking up to it, I looked at him.

"Are you gonna knock?" I joked, raising a brow, moving to the side.

"It would only be polite." He smirked. Backing up, he took a running start and kicked the door off its hinges. Some poor bastard got squashed under the door, but our main focus was Hickey.

"Wot's this?" Hickey demanded.

"Thomas Hickey?"

"Might be. What's it to ya?" He snarled. Connor unsheathed his hidden blade, pivoting it down as I took out my machete. "Ain't supposed to be none of your kind left. Suppose I best be rectifying that, then. Get 'em!" Hickey ordered, running off with the money.

"You get him and I'll handle these assholes." I said, punching one of the goons left for dead by their boss. Connor vaulted out the window while I stabbed one goon, and slammed the other's head against the desk until he stopped twitching. Running outside, I saw the guards were after Connor and Hickey. "Fuck!" I growled.

Running after them, I dodged several startled people, trying to avoid the guards. I turned corners looking for them until I finally found them with the guards, being arrested. Connor shook his head, only enough for me to see. I stood by, hiding in the doorway of some building.

"What are the charges?" Connor demanded.

"Counterfeiting." They were holding Hickey's sack of fake cash.

"I was not apart of that!"

"'Course not."

"Listen- there are more important things at stake here. This man is planning to-" The guard holding him clubbed Connor, knocking him out.

"No!" I wasn't going to stand there and let the only family I had left get taken away. Running over there, I tried to reach Connor when a guard held me back. "Let go of me!"

"Step back." The guard commanded, to which I snarled.

"My brother wasn't part of this bullshit! He just wanted this jackass," I pointed to Hickey who glared at me. "To pay what he owed us!"

"Sure." One guard rolled his eyes. "Take 'em away."

"No!"

"And get rid of her!" I struggled in the grasp of the soldier who held me. He began to drag me away, but since I was struggling so much, another guard had to step in.

"Stop squirming you brat!" The guard backhanded me, reopening my busted lip. Once the other guards were far enough away, I bit down on a hand, forcing a guard to drop me. Before I could make a run for it, the second guard punched me, blood splattering in the road. He hit me one more time, and everything was dark.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up with the side of my face throbbing. The musky scent of sweat on mildew hit me in the face, and I winced as I sat up, the smell and pain making my head spin. Footsteps echoed off the walls, coming closer to me. As I opened my eyes, I became aware of my surroundings. I was in prison. Standing up, I ignored my spinning head as I watched two guards approach my cell, escorting a guest. I scoffed when I saw who it was. 'Just my luck.' I thought. Haytham fucking Kenway stood in front of my cell, looking me over.

"This is the girl who was with the assassin?" He asked one of his goons.

"Yes sir."

Leaning against the wall, I crossed my arms, glaring at the men. Haytham regarded me with slight curiosity. When he seemed satisfied with whatever, he simply turned to walk away. I have no clue what possessed me in that moment, but I sprint over to the bars and shout to him.

"Just gonna leave your daughter to rot in jail!?" Everything seemed to still. Time, Haytham, my heart. Why did I say that?

"Pardon?" Haytham asked, turning to me. Thank every God that ever existed I could lie like a motherfucker.

"I said, I'm your daughter, Haytham." I quietly repeat, staring him down. I had several similar traits as Connor, meaning those traits could also link me to Haytham. The nose and lips, they're Kenway, and he seemed to notice that.

"Release her." Haytham ordered, without turning to look at the guards. I was surprised when they opened my cell door. What was he going to do with me? "Bring her things to my carriage, and bring the girl her coat." Haytham requested, nodding for a guard to lead me somewhere. 'What did I just do?" I asked myself.

They took me into a room, handing me my coat and shoes. Ripping them from the guards, I laced up my boots and slipped my coat over my shoulders. What ever Haytham was planning, he could keep my weapons, but he better give me back my journal. Why did I take it with in the first place? No, I knew why. It better not be torn.

Escorted out, I saw Haytham standing my his carriage, his buddy Charles Lee beside him. Connor told me what he did, so I already hated him. Seriously, who strangles a child? Haytham nodded us over, opening the carriage for me. I've never ridden in a carriage before, but it had to be similar to a car, right?

"Come on, inside, child." He waved to the overly fancy wagon. Eyeing them both, I climbed inside and sat down, crossing my arms over my chest. Haytham climbed in first, then Charles, Charles closing the door behind him. The carriage jolted as we began to move, and I glance back at the prison, worried for Connor. 'Just, survive through this and go back for him.' I promised. Looking back up at the two Templars, I frowned, feeling uncomfortable in this little space.

"Don't be so afraid, girl. No one will hurt you, unlike those brute guards. Honestly, they've made such a mess of you." Haytham shook his head, talking about my busted lip and bruised cheek. I just shrugged. I've had worse, much worse. "Please tell, what is your name?"

"...Piper." I spoke, not giving him anything more than that.

"Piper, lovely name." He mused, testing it out. He reached into his coat, and for a moment I thought he would pull out a pistol and shoot me, but I guess I just have an overactive imagination because he didn't do that. Instead, he took out my journal, flipping through it. "I hope you don't mind but I leafed through this journal of yours, curious.

"Give me my Goddamn journal!" I bit, barely keeping myself from attacking him. Both Haytham and Charles seemed taken aback by my sailor mouth, until Charles got defensive for Haytham.

"How dare you speak to him in such a manner!"

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Enough!" Haytham shout, though he somehow managed to still sound so dignified in doing it. "My apologies, Piper, if I offended you, reading your journal. Here." He handed me my beloved journal, and I all but ripped it out of his hands, holding it close to me. "It must mean quite a lot to you." He observed from my actions and temper over it.

"It does." I ran my thumb over the spine of the journal, not letting go of it. It was a gift from my sister before she died, but they didn't need to know that.

I was silent the rest of the ride, Charles glaring at me and me glaring at Charles. I didn't think Haytham would take me to his home, and I was right, because we arrive at some tavern at the edge of town. He lead me inside, not a single person questioning why he had some kid with him, but I guess being the Grandmaster had some benefits. I was taken to a room upstairs, a bed, chair, and dresser filling up the small space. Haytham and Charles quietly spoke behind me while I sat down on the bed, feeling awkward and out of place.

"Well then," Haytham spoke up, closing the door behind him so it was just us in the room. "I suppose you might have some questions, as do I. Where shall we begin?"

"How about why am I here?" I asked him.

"I'm curious. You certainly look like a Kenway, but I can't seem to recall who your mother might be."

"Maybe you were drunk? It happens." I shrugged. I couldn't tell if he saw through my lie of not. He was too hard to read. "What about Connor?"

"Hmm, I wondered when you'd bring your brother up." Haytham paced the room, acting like he was just talking about the weather.

"Of course I… you know? You know Connor's your son?" Standing, I scoffed at Haytham.

"Of course I know. Hard to miss the resemblance."

"And you're gonna leave him there?!" I screamed, pissed. "He could die in there!"

"Yes, I know." He cooly answered, not seeming bothered by that fact. "Well, you are obviously distressed. I shall leave you to calm yourself and send someone up to give you dinner. Goodnight Piper." Haytham turned and walked out the door before I could react.

"Asshole! Let me out!" Kicking and screaming, I tried to break down the door but found the wood was too thick for me to break and the hinges well made. Damn whoever made the door, damn them! Looking around, I now knew why Haytham chose this room. The two windows that provided most of the light were barred, I couldn't slip through them. Angry, I kicked over the chair, breaking a leg. "Fuck!"

I couldn't believe I let this happen, all because I opened my big mouth! Now, Connor was stuck in prison and I was trapped with my fake father, Haytham. 'Just survive. That's all you can do. Survive and find an opening.' I breathed in and out, trying to calm down. Once I wasn't about to try and barrel through the wall, I sat on the bed, my only chair now broken, and took out my journal.

"Jesus, I just keep making a mess, don't I?" I sighed to myself, opening the journal to my drawing of my family. Shaking my head, I closed the journal and set it on the dresser, laying down on the bed. Staring up at the ceiling, I began to hum a song my mom would sing to me and my siblings, slowly growing more and more tired as time past. Soon enough, I had fallen asleep, just waiting for my moment to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

I had been here for five days. Haytham had come in when he could and we talked. I didn't say anything about the Brotherhood, out of respect for Connor, and instead just talked about random things. I told him how I could play the guitar, and he gave me one to play while I was here. I was a little rusty, but once I began to strum away, it all came back to me.

Even though I played nice, I kept listening for anything I could use to get out of here. There was nothing in the room I could use, but I had heard some Templar goons talk about my weapons in Haytham's room. I thought of a way to get there, but I just needed for Haytham to be gone, and thank God, he was going out today.

"Where are you going?" I asked, genuinely curious but also just being polite.

"Just some business. Rather dull if I'm honest. I'll be back for dinner." Haytham assured, tipping his hat lightly before leaving, locking the door like always. I kinda felt bad for what I was about to do, but I needed to get Connor.

Once ten minutes had passed, I was sure he was gone. Taking out my secret weapon from under the mattress, I moved over and opened the window. The bars prevented me from leaving, but not from birds coming in. Placing my secret weapon on the windowsill, I smiled as it began to work.

"Behold, the bird bomb." I smirked. The bird bomb was something my brother and I created when we had gotten bored one day. It was a mixture of various stinky foods and pungent fish, which thankfully was nullified by the mattress. Once I saw the birds had caught the smell of it, I moved it to the center of the room, birds already flying inside the room, causing a ruckus. For a final touch, I grabbed my replacement chair, after I broke the other one, and moved over to the other window. As hard as I could, I smashed it against the window, glass shattering and the chair breaking apart. "And voila."

Weidling a chair leg, I hid under the bed, waiting for the moment to strike. I listened for the confused shouts and rushed footsteps. The jiggling of the doorknob alerted me that they were unlocking the door, and I held my breath. Two goons walked in, startled by the chaos the bird bomb unleashed.

"Where the hell did she go?!"

"I don't know."

Rolling my eyes, I watched them run out of the room, leaving the door wide open for me. Grinning, I made my escape, running down the short hallway to the only other room that was here. Quickly, I ran inside, closing the door behind me. I knew Haytham would have hid my things, so I slipped into eagle vision, and silently cheered when I saw the dresser glow gold. My things, they were all inside.

"Oh fuck yeah!" I beamed, arming myself once more. It felt good to have my weapons back. From across the hall, I heard the goons still looking for me, and made a quick escape out the window, running away from the tavern I was in.

It was raining, my hood the only thing keeping me dry. There was some yelling and cheering from the distance, and I briefly wondered if a riot was going on. God knows how easy those were to start. Climbing up a building to avoid any guards, I ran across the roofs towards the noise. It was getting louder, more angry. Perching on the ledge of one building, I witnessed a large crowd gather at a gallow, shouting at someone. I couldn't see who they were from here, so I climbed down to get a better look. They were taken up onto the platform, and my heart stopped beating for a moment.

"No…" Connor was lead up to the noose, a sack placed over his head. "No!" Leaping down, I ran through the crowd, pushing and shoving people out of my way. "Move! Connor!" There were so many people though, I couldn't get to him in time. Lee pulled the lever, and I saw Connor drop. "No, Connor!"

Suddenly, the rope was cut, and Connor was free. The crowd began to run away as Connor was now free, and he chased after Hickey, intending to finish what he started. Some of Hickey's men began to attack, and I jumped into action, wanting blood. I swung my lead pipe, bashing in their skulls as I made my way to Connor, blood splashing onto my face, but I didn't care. The rain could wash it all away. When I glanced over to Connor, he had done it. He killed Hickey. Guards surrounded him in an instant, and for a moment I was ready to continue bashing heads, but I was stopped.

"At ease men, at ease." General Putnam came forward, ready to clear Connor's name. "I said put your Goddamn weapons down! This man's a hero!" He approached Connor, speaking with him. I didn't listen to what was said, just put away my weapons and tried to keep my hands from shaking. When they finished their little chat, Connor turned and saw me.

"Piper!" He exclaimed, rushing over to make sure I was alright. He gently placed a hand on my cheek, looking at my bruises I got from the guards. "Who did this to you?"

"Nobody, I'm fine. God, you're such a mother hen." I shrugged off, still jittery. All of a sudden, I snapped, wailing my fist into his chest. "Don't fucking do that again! You scared the shit out of me!" I screamed at him. Connor just took it, gently wrapping his arms around me in a hug. It was the first time I had been hugged since, ever. I didn't like to cry, it was messy and just, dumb, but I cried. Thank God for the rain though, it was easier to hide the tears that way.

"I will not die that easy. I was more worried about you." Connor admit, letting me cry into his chest.

"Ha, not so easy to kill either."

"Come, let us get you warm and dry." Said the guy in nothing but pants and a shirt. I at least had a coat, but Connor always put others first. Letting him lead the way, we met with Achilles, making a plan to head to Philadelphia.

* * *

I sat at the table, a cup of now cold tea sitting in front of me. We were back home, for now, and I was trying to understand what happened to me earlier. The last time I was that scared was with Malorey. Sighing, I leaned back and rubbed my hands over my face.

"You seemed troubled." Connor voiced from behind me. I chuckled, tired.

"Well, it's cause I am." Taking a sip of the cold tea, I huddled into myself in the small chair. Connor sat down beside me, concerned.

"Tell me what troubles you, sister." He said, more of a suggestion than an actual command. Sighing once more, I tensed my jaw, grinding my teeth together.

"I've lost everyone I've ever known and loved. I had parents, they loved me protected me, and I watched them get ripped to shreds. It was a hunt gone wrong, and I couldn't save them in time. Then my brother died. Murdered trying to protect me and my little sister from some raiders. Malorey was next. It was just me and her for so long, but she ended up getting sick. It was more merciful to end her pain. After being alone for a few months, I met my Emily and Chris. Emily was my best friend, but she couldn't handle the loss of her family, and she killed herself, believing it was all her fault. And Chris, I fell in love with Chris. It was the two of us against the world, but it didn't stay that way. I loved him, but, in return for safety, he tried to give me over to some gang of thugs. I stabbed him in the leg and, I left. They beat him to death." I croaked, remembering how he screamed, how mom and dad shout for me to run away as they were torn to shreds by a bloater. How Kayden told a joke before getting shot by hunters, Malorey asking if she would be alright before I shot her in the back of the head. Emily's last words to me, 'I'm sorry' before she jumped.

"Then today, you were about to hang and I would be alone again, all because I couldn't help you." Wiping my eyes, I smiled painfully at Connor who stared at me with sad, understanding eyes. "I'm tired of losing people, Connor." I breathed, feeling small, scared, like I was ten years old again.

"I know." Connor pulled me in, comforting me. "I know."


	7. Chapter 7

Sometimes Connor could be such a stubborn bastard. He wanted to take action, no matter what Achilles thought. I understood where he was coming from, I do, but sometimes jumping into a fight is a good way to get killed. I should know, I've seen it happen to quite a few people.

I've been with Connor and Achilles for over two years now, and at this point, we were genuine family, so I knew I had to keep Connor from doing anything stupid. As he stormed out of the manor, wanting to take action against the Templars right now, I stood beside Achilles, ready to go with Connor but, trying to persuade him to stay.

"Don't do this, Connor!" Achilles called, trying to get him to calm down, think about what he was doing.

"Then what would you propose we do? Sit and watch as Templars take control? We are sworn to stop them. Or have you forgotten?"

Ouch. A low blow to the mentor of the Colonial brotherhood. I shook my head at Connor as he turned and walked away, packing his things.

"Assassins are meant to be quiet. Precise. We do not go announcing conspiracies from the rooftops to all who pass by."

"Who are you to lecture anyone? You locked yourself away in this crumbling heap and gave up on the brotherhood entirely. Since the day I arrived, you've done nothing but discourage me. And on the rare occasion you've chosen to help, you've done so little, you may as well have done nothing at all."

"Connor, okay calm down-" I tried, but Achilles cut me off, angry with Connor.

"How dare you!"

"Then tell me: On whose watch did the brotherhood falter? Whose inaction allowed the Templar order to grow so large that is now controls an entire nation!"

"If I sought to dissuade you, it was because you knew nothing! If I was reluctant to contribute, it was because you were naive. A thousand times you would have died and taken God knows how many with you. Let me tell you something, Connor: Life is not a fairytale and there are no happy endings."

Connor continued to pack his things, even taking my own and packing them before adjusting the saddle and reins of our horses.

"No. Not when men like you are left in charge."

I sighed, shaking my head at Connor. I loved him, but he knew so little how life really worked. It never ended pleasantly or peacefully. It was suffering, blood, and sorrow. No fairytale endings, just like Achilles said. He mounted his horse, ready to go when Achilles grabbed the reins.

"In your haste to save the world, boy- take care you don't destroy it!"

Connor looked at Achilles, face stone cold, before flicking the reins, riding off. Mounting my own horse, I said goodbye to Achilles.

"I'll keep him out of trouble. I promise." I told him. He nodded his head.

"I know you will. Be safe, both of you." Grinning, I rode off after Connor. He was riding far ahead, his horse at a trot. He was looking ahead, not turning to me as I soon approached, riding beside him. Frowning, I reached over and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow!" Connor leaned away from me, staring like I lost my mind. "What was that for?"

"Um, for being a dick?" I scoffed like it was obvious, shaking my head at him.

"I was not being a dick." He argued, incredulously.

"Oh so yelling at an old man who was crippled, lost his friends and family, and everything he has ever worked for, was not dick behavior. I gotcha."

Connor growled, shaking his head at me.

"I am not starting this with you!" He huffed, pulling his hood up so he couldn't see my smug grin.

* * *

Seeing George Washington up close, in person, was a strange experience. I remember as a kid, my mom had found a library teeming with history books. She took them back to base and began to teach the kids the history of the world, of America. He looked so different than his painting. It was surreal, despite what I've already experienced here.

Apparently, there was a traitor who had stolen supplies meant for Washington's troops. Benjamin Church, and it just so happened that he was a Templar. Two birds, one stone. We kill him, we kill a Templar and thief, returning the supplies to the troops. He may be held up in an abandoned church near here, so Connor and I rode to find it.

It was a creepy little thing, possibly abandoned as it was being built. No doors, no windows, and I guarantee it was haunted or cursed. I walked in first, moving farther inside than Connor before he decided this was a dead end. And, it really was. Nothing was here. Or, that we saw. I turned around when I heard Connor fall to the ground and I saw Haytham on top of him, hidden blade out.

"Father." Connor hissed.

"Connor. Any last words?"

"Wait."

"A poor choice." Connor pushed Haytham off of him, then using his legs to kick him away. I moved beside Connor, aiming a pistol at Haytham. Something I learned from back home, always have your gun on the enemy.

"Come to check up on Church? Make sure he'd stolen enough for your British brothers?"

"Benjamin Church is no brother of mine. No more than the redcoats or their idiot king. I expected nieveté. But this… the Templars do not fight for the crown. We seek the same as you, boy! Freedom. Justice. Independence."

What? That wasn't what I was seeing. Connor told me about everything. Johnson threatened the natives when they refused to see their land, as was their right. Pitcairn had an actual fucking army destroying people's homes, their livelihood. Hickey, he was going to murder Washington, and he was a prick.

"But…" Connor started.

"Hmmm! But what?"

"Johnson. Pitcairn. Hickey. They sought to steal land. To sack towns. To murder George Washington."

"Johnson sought to own land that we might keep it safe. Pitcairn aimed to encourage diplomacy - which you cocked up thoroughly enough to start a Goddamn war! And Hickey? George Washington is a wretched leader. He's lost nearly every battle he's taken part in. The man's wracked with uncertainty and insecurity. Just look at Valley Forge to know my words are true. We're all better of without him."

"Whoa, wait!" I put my hand up in a shushing manner. "How the fuck does threatening people encourage diplomacy? Those people were scared for their lives because of Pitcairn, and fear always leads to danger. You can't expect an animal not to lash out when they're afraid. Same with people." I explain to him. Fear always leads to danger. I was always afraid. Afraid of infected, hunters, starving, and that made me fight even harder to survive. It's nature.

"We are not animals, dear girl. And you can put the gun down."

"No."

"Fine, suit yourself." Haytham shrugged, then turning to Connor. "Look, as much as I'd love to spar with you, Benjamin Church's mouth is as big as his ego. You clearly want the supplies he's stolen, I want him punished. Our interests are aligned."

"What do you propose?"

"A truce. Perhaps… perhaps some time together might do us some good. You are my children, after all, and might be saved from your ignorance."

"Oh hooray." I rolled my eyes. Haytham simply ignored my display of sarcasm.

"I can kill you now, if you prefer?" He revealed his blade, and I knew it was just for show. Neither Connor or I spoke, making our decision known to him. "Excellent! Shall we be off?" Haytham made for the door, but I called out to him, holstering my gun.

"Hold on a moment. Connor leads. He'll be able to find them much faster than you." I said, nudging Connor in front. I eyed Haytham as we passed by, letting Connor do his thing. If this truce thing was going to work, I was going to have to keep my eye on both Kenway boys.


	8. Chapter 8

As I expected, Connor successfully tracked where the missing supplies went, leading to a wagon and a lone man guarding it. It seemed the wheel broke, and he had no way to fix it. We approached the man, Connor questioning him.

"Are you Ben Church's man?" Yeah, he ran.

"Well played." Haytham commented. I had to agree. Not his best moment. Connor chased after the man, and I chased after Connor. He tackled the poor bastard and pinned him to a tree.

"It was not wise to run."

"W-what do you want?" The man asked, nervous. He should be.

"Where is Benjamin Church?"

"I don't know! We was riding for camp just north of here. It's where we normally unload the cargo. Maybe you'll find him th-" Haytham shot him in the head. Blood splattered onto Connor's face and mine, as we stood so close.

"What the fuck!?" I shout, spitting blood from my mouth.

"You did not have to kill him!" Connor exclaimed, narrowing his eyes at Haytham.

"Let's not waste time with all this pointless banter. Go catch up with the rest of Church's men. Infiltrate that camp for theirs and see what you can discover."

"What about you?" I asked. If we were going to break into the camp, Haytham better do something.

"Never you mind, just do as I ask." He said, walking away. I stuck my tongue out at him as his back was turned.

"A please, thank you, maybe a cookie. Is that too much to ask?" I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest. Connor nudged me.

"Come on. We should move."

Connor and I headed north, finding some of Church's men. We hid in the cart of hay, listening to them talk. When we arrived at their camp, Connor was quick to to take out a guard, hiding the body in the hay we left behind. Thankfully these people were fucking idiots, because all of them acted like this place was Fort Knox. They stood around, gossiping and such. It was easy to kill them.

Hiding in a bush, we waited for our moment when suddenly Haytham was dragged into the camp. How did he get caught? I huffed, expecting more from the Grandmaster. He was punched in the face, blood coming from his nose. It seemed he made them angry, because they started to beat him, kicking and punching.

"C'mon. Let's rescue the old guy." I told Connor, moving out of the bush and using my machete to cut one of the guard's heads off. Connor followed suit, using his tomahawk to cut into their throats with ease. Haytham broke loose, killing some of the guards before standing back.

"Once you've dealt with these louts, meet me in New York."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"You mean to just leave? Now?" Connor and I exclaimed, still fighting for our lives.

"If you can't handle a couple mercenaries, then we're really no business working together."

Haytham ran off, leaving us to deal with the mercenaries alone. It wasn't like we couldn't handle it, but really, who leaves in the middle of a fight? When there were only two left, I said fuck it, and shot them in the head. Now that they were all dead, we had some room to breathe. Placing my hands on my hips, I shook my head as I followed Haytham's footprints with my eyes.

"What an asshole."

* * *

We made it to New York in the dead of night. Practically no one was around besides Connor and I. We looked around for Haytham, but I think he'd be the one to find us. I was right.

"Evening, Connor, Piper. I see you both made it here in one piece." He sassed, and I raised a brow at him, cocking my hip to the side.

"Recovered from your beating, then?" Connor snapped back. Sass is certainly in the family tree.

"Benjamin Church is holed up in an abandoned brewery on the waterfront. We should be done with this by sunrise."

"Good. I would like to have to supplies returned as soon as possible."

"Of course. I wouldn't want to keep you from your lost cause." Haytham commented, snide like.

"If it is going to be a testosterone filled battle for dominance the entire time we work together, someone is losing their ballsack." I huffed, walking away from the boys.

Connor and I followed Haytham up roofs and over alleyways. We stopped when Connor called to Haytham, curious.

"Tell me something… You could have killed me when we first met. What stayed your hand?"

"Curiosity. Any other questions?" Haytham asked, looking over the city. Connor took a few seconds to think of how to ask his question I saw he so desperately wanted to ask.

"What is it the Templars truly seek?" He questioned. Haytham turned to look at us.

"Order. Purpose. Direction. No more than that. It's your lot that means to confound with this nonsense talk of freedom. Time was, the assassins professed a more sensible goal, that of peace."

"Freedom is peace." Connor argued. I wouldn't say it out loud, but I didn't agree with that statement.

"Oh no," Haytham disagreed. "It's an invitation to chaos. Only look at this little revolution your friends have started. I have stood before the continental congress and listened to them stamp and shout. All in the name of liberty. But it's just noise." Turning to me, Haytham tipped his head up. "You've been awfully quiet. Tell me, what do you believe of all this?" He asked me, and now I feel like the spotlight was pointed at me, a huge crowd gathered to watch me make a fool of myself. Connor also directed his attention to me, so the pressure was on.

"You wanna know what I think?" I asked crossing my arms and sighing. "I think freedom and order are relative. You can have one, then the other, but the moment something goes wrong, people don't care about either of those things. Survival is the only absolute thing in this world. I should know better than anyone about that. You can free people, create order in the world, but there is no peace anywhere. Down to our core, it is nothing but primal instincts to survive, and only when you're long dead does peace come. So this centuries old fight you've got going on, order, freedom, peace, it's pointless. That's my take on all of this."

Haytham and Connor both stared at me, not really expecting such a deep, philosophical thing to come out of me at this moment in time. I was starting to feel shy about it and pulled my hood down further.

"Let's just go." I begged. I didn't mean to let all of that spill, but he asked. I don't think he got the answer he wanted, though.


	9. Chapter 9

We finally made it to the brewery, some guards blocking the entrance.

"Hold a moment." Haytham said, moving forward. "Church, you clever bastard!" He swore.

"What?" I asked, looking at the guards.

"I was hoping I could wave you both past the guards, but he's replaced most of them with men I don't know. Hmmm." He turned to Connor. "Well Piper and I should be able to pass without arousing suspicion. But you…" He gestured to Connor's robes. Even though I had a metal pipe on my back and bow and arrows, I think the guards would question Connor more because he's native, racist assholes. Haytham made a move to go forward but Connor grabbed his arm.

"No. We do this together or not at all."

"Then what do you propose?"

"I will find a guard who is off duty and take his uniform."

"Very well, I will wait here then."

"Of course you will."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to come along with you, hold your hand perhaps? Provide kind words of encouragement?"

I scoffed, urging Connor to just get the clothes before leaning against the wall. It was relatively quiet, until Haytham decided to speak again.

"Pardon my asking, but I never really got to ask while you were staying with me-"

"You locked me up."

"Anyway. Where did you grow up? You seem hardened by war, but this one has just begun." He surmised, sizing me up. Turning to face him, I tugged my hood down, running my hand through my hair.

"Well that might be because I grew up in a war. Far out west, there is a place called Wisconsin, it was, we… there was a plague that wiped out everything. Those who survived focused on nothing but survival. It's all I know how to do. Fight or die." I admit. I told Connor the same thing when I first came here, and he knew from my nightmares that what I lived through was bad.

I would cry at night, curled up in a ball, my whole body shaking. Connor would scoop me up and let me sleep in his bed with him, like I was a little kid. I hadn't been a kid in a long time, and even though I was only eighteen now, but I felt like I've lived longer than that.

Connor returned, wearing a guard's uniform. I was relieved he was back, as the somber mood had been broken. Talking about my life tended to do that. Haytham stood, adjusting his collar a bit.

"That should suffice. Follow me." Haytham turned on his heel, leading us to the gates. The guards stopped us pretty much immediately.

"Hold strangers! You tread on private property. What business have you here?"

"The father of understanding guides us." Haytham recite, it must have been their code, or something.

"You, I recognise. Not the savage." The guy pointed to Connor. I grit my teeth, feeling Connor extend his arm to keep me from lunging at him.

"He is my son." Haytham explained, surprising both Connor and I. At least he admits it.

"Tasted of the forest fruits, did you? Off you go, then." He let us inside, and once we were out of everyone's eyes did I turn around and flip them all off.

"Fucking asshole." I cursed, staying close to Connor. I hated when people called him a savage. They had no clue what a true savage was, and if they did, then that's what they would call me.

We walked further inside, reaching a locked door. Haytham kneeled to pick the lock, Connor and I leaning against the wall.

"Must be strange for you, discovering our existence as you have." Connor began.

"I'm actually curious to know what your mother might have said about me, Connor. Piper had told me before, her mother never spoke of me and married man who became her father."

I told them both that it was a one night thing that created me, and luckily it seemed Haytham had some of those or the lie would fall flat.

"I've always wondered what life might have been like had she and I stayed together. How is she, by the way?" Haytham asked, standing as the door was unlocked.

"Dead. Murdered."

"What? I am sorry to hear that."

"Oh your sorry? I found my mother burning alive. I'll never forget her face as she sent me away. Charles Lee is responsible for her death by your order. And you're sorry?"

"That's impossible. I gave no such order. I spoke the opposite, in fact. I told them to give up the search for the precursor site. We were to focus on more practical pursuits…"

"It is done," Connor pushed Haytham aside. "And I am all out of forgiveness." He yanked the door open, entering the brewery. Looking up at Haytham, I shook my head, following Connor.

We walked in and saw Church standing there, completely still. I had a bad feeling about this. People did similar things like this back home. They faked an injury, or kept their back turned so you'd think they were someone else. Haytham moved towards the man that I knew wasn't Church, by I stopped him, shaking my head, mouthing the word trap.

"Where the hell is Church?" I asked, hands over my pistol and machete. The imposter turned around, two men with muskets cornering us.

It was a fight now. People coming down trying to kill us, but we're Kenways. I've always been told we're like cockroaches, hard as hell to kill. Connor tried to keep them off me best he could, like the overprotective brother he came to be.

"Look at the halfbreed fight! Like a feral dog, best we put him down, lads!" The imposter jeered, pissing me off to no end.

"I'll show you feral!" I snarled, cutting a man's head off and using it like a soccer ball, hitting another man right in the balls. I charged at the man I hit, jumping up and slamming my machete down on his head like a hammer to a nail. I hit him several times, blood getting on my face. A soldier came up behind me and trapped me with his musket. I reared my head back, breaking his nose before turning around and slamming my fist into his throat as hard as I could. He choked and sputtered before dying. Now the imposter was the only one left, and I marched over to him. The fear in his eyes was pure, and all because of me. Somehow, I found that endearing. I grabbed him by the collar, questioning him.

"Where the fuck is Church!?" I demanded.

"I'll tell you. Anything you want. Only promise you'll let me live." He pleaded. I looked over to Connor who approached the man.

"You have my word." He said, and I let him go, holstering my machete.

"He left yesterday for Martinique. Took passage on a trading sloop called the welcome. Loaded half its hold with the supplies he stole from the Patriots. That's all I know. I swear." Haytham stabbed him in the back, killing him. "You promised..." He gasped as he fell to the ground.

"And he kept his word."

Connor stared incredulously at Haytham, shaking his head. Suddenly, some men from above came running in with muskets. Connor dragged both Haytham and I to cover, but they didn't shoot at us. They shot at barrels of gun powered, causing an explosion and fire to break out.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed. "C'mon, let's get out of here!" We climbed up to the second floor, running across beams to get to the other half of the building. We finally made it to an exit, but it was stuck. Haytham wanted to try and pry it open, but Connor had other plans which were made quite clear to me when he told me to get on his back.

"Connor? What are you up to?" Haytham wondered, but caught on real fast. "Oh. No. Don't do that. There's no way of knowing what's on the other siii-" Connor ran and tackled Haytham, busting through the door. We fell into some water, thank God, and I sputtered as I surfaced beside Connor.

"We do now." He told Haytham, who merely glared at him. I on the other hand started to laugh, somewhat nervous and thrilled.

"Ha, haha. Wow. You have to admit, that last bit was kinda fun, right?" Now they both glared at me. Great. We swam to the pier, climbing up and trying to wring out the water best we could.

"Church has at least a day on us… We must move quickly if we are to catch him."

"I have a ship we can use. Meet me on the pier when you're ready." Connor walked away, myself following after him.

"Kenway family cruise. What fun." I mumbled.


	10. Chapter 10

I had never been on the Aquila before, and I was excited. Man, I hadn't even been on a boat before! This was a whole new territory for me. We set sail, Connor wearing his captain uniform as he took the helm with Mr. Faulkner beside him on his right. Haytham decided to stand on his left, probably annoying Connor, no doubt. I just explored the ship, careful to stay out of the crew's way, but it seemed like they enjoyed how fascinated I was with everything.

Standing at the front of the ship, needed ask Connor what it was called again, I held my arms out, letting the wind rustle through my hair. It was like performing a leap of faith, but you never landed.

"Oh man, this is so cool!" I laughed, feeling so excited and giddy about being on the ship. It was like was six again and Kayden made that swing for me.

"It's a nice feelin' ain't it?" A voice asked from behind me, irish in tone, and I flinched a little, not expecting it. Turning, I saw a blonde guy, around my age, standing with a mop in his hand. "Sorry I scared ya, just saw ya havin' fun on the bow."

"Oh, it's the bow. I thought it was called the stern." I sheepishly rubbed my arm. Stepping down, I held my hand out, introducing myself. "Piper Kenway."

"Aye, I know. Hard not to know who the captain's sister is." He chuckled, shaking my hand. "Asa Pierson. Happy to meet a pretty lass like yerself." He smiled, kissing my hand. I blushed, not knowing what to do, but, okay with what was happening.

"I didn't know sailors were so suave." I teased, grinning.

"Nah, but us Irishmen are quite the charmer." He shrugged, chuckling. From the helm, Connor called out to Asa, looking at both of us. "Ah, suppose I best get back to work, then. See ya at dinner, will I?"

"Yeah, of course." I assured, waving goodbye as he went back to his duties. Walking up to the helm, I leaned against the post, watching the men as they moved about the deck.

"You just did that." I said, not glancing at Connor.

"Did what?" He questioned, genuinely confused.

"You only called him away cause he's my age, and was talking to me." I raised a brow, looking over at Connor.

"No, you were annoying him." He smirked.

"What? No I wasn't! We were just talking!"

"I did not know kissing you hand meant talking."

"Oh come on, he was being nice."

"Too nice for my liking."

"Well next time tell him to punch me in the face." I laughed, Connor joining in. We talked up at the helm, Haytham occasionally joining in, but not that often. All business and no fun with him, I swear. Soon enough, the cook rung the bell for dinner and I was starving. I grabbed my serving of food and found Asa, eating on top of a barrel. I sat next to him, enjoying the food.

"So how's ship life for ya so far?" Asa asked, taking a bite of his dinner.

"Honestly, pretty cool. I've never been on the ocean before. It's so, blue." I said, laughing at how silly that was. "So, how long have you been sailing?"

"Well, this is my second time out at sea. First one was from Ireland to New York, deliverin' some good across the pond. Faulkner hired me when he saw my skill with canons. I can proudly say I'm a beast with 'em." He lightly bragged, making me chuckle.

We talked for a good while, getting to know each other quite well. He was really fun to be around, it was almost safe, comfortable. Asa really made me laugh as he told some stories about his home life. Soon, others came to hear the story he was telling. Waving his hands in exaggerated manners, creating voices for each character. Even Connor and Haytham watched.

"So he slid down the hill, mud coverin' him from head to toe, and jumped straight into the river! I'm tellin' ya, I ain't seen a bastard run faster than my brother when ma wanted him to learn bagpipes." Everyone chuckled at the story, most likely imagining it in their heads. "Do you play an instrument?" Asa asked me.

"Well, guitar. I wouldn't say I'm that good at it though."

"Nonsense," Haytham spoke. "You play wonderfully."

"Yes, and there is a guitar aboard." Connor asked a crew member to bring the guitar to me, and I narrowed my eyes at them. I was handed the guitar and the crew cheered me on, asking for a song.

"Alright, alright. One song." I relented, tuning it and plucking the strings to see if they were right. I decided to play a song my mom use to sing to my siblings and I, to which I made the music for. I strummed out the tune, taking a breath.

"Black clouds are behind me, I now can see ahead

Often I wonder why I try hoping for an end

Sorrow weighs my shoulders down

And trouble haunts my mind

But I know the present will not last

And tomorrow will be kinder

Tomorrow will be kinder

It's true, I've seen it before

A brighter day is coming my way

Yes, tomorrow will be kinder

Today I've cried a many tear

And pain is in my heart

Around me lies a somber scene

I don't know where to start

But I feel warmth on my skin

The stars have all aligned

The wind has blown, but now I know

That tomorrow will be kinder

Tomorrow will be kinder

I know, I've seen it before

A brighter day is coming my way

Yes, tomorrow will be kinder

A brighter day is coming my way

Yes, tomorrow will be kinder." I finished the song, everyone was silent as they listened. Then, they erupted into cheers. "Thanks." I smiled. I've never really played for anyone before and didn't know what they would think of it, but I was glad they liked it.

When the crew had drunk some and then went to bed, I bid Connor and Haytham goodnight, staying up on deck for a little while longer. Asa came up behind me, leaning against the railing as we both looked over the waves.

"You've got a lovely voice." He commented.

"Thanks. I've never sang to anyone before. Didn't know if I would be any good."

"Well, I think the lads will be all too happy to listen to yer singin' again. It can get dull on a ship." Asa rested his chin on his hand.

"Then I guess I better think of more songs to sing." I joked, turning to Asa. "Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night love." He smiled. I turned, smiling as well, and walked into the captain's cabin where Connor insisted I sleep. To protect me, as he explained. He was already asleep, so I removed my coat and boots, slipping under the covers and falling asleep, still smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

Haytham was such a downer. Connor and I would have fun, telling stories to one another, teaching me about sailing, the crew thoroughly enjoyed my musical performances, and Asa, well, we continued to talk. We had come to know each other quite well over the past two weeks, but Haytham. All work and no play for this guy. I had to get him to lighten up a little.

"Hey grumpy," I waved to Haytham, walking into his small cabin area.

"I am not grumpy." He argued, but everyone on board could beg to differ.

"Sure you're not. Listen, you need to liven up. Have some fun."

"I most certainly do not."

"Yes you do and you are going to. C'mon!" Grabbing Haytham's arm, I hauled him up and out to the deck. Haytham scoffed, fixing his hat which was jostled when I pulled him from his room. We were somewhat close to a land mass, and seagulls were flying around the crows nest. "Alright, follow me." I urged, climbing up the mast.

We climbed to the top, birds swooping all around up. Grinning, I grabbed a slightly less pungent bird bomb from my pocket, setting it down where it wouldn't fall off. Haytham crossed his arms, unimpressed so far.

"You and I are going to play a game." I explained.

"I don't have time for games." Haytham shook his head.

"Yes, plenty of things to do at sea." Rolling my eyes, I tugged up my sleeves. "Alright, the rules of the game. Catch a bird, name it, let it go." A seagull was flying straight for the bird bomb, and I knew this would be a great catch. "Watch!" I whispered, not moving an inch. The gull swooped in for his meal, the stench of fish pulling him in. With lightning fast reflexes, I grabbed the gull, holding him away from me and keeping his wings secure. "Tada! This one shall be called, Barty!" I announced, letting Barty free./

"This is ridiculous."

"This is fun. Now give it a go." I nudged his harm, Haytham rolling his eyes at me. Looking out at the birds, he saw one flying in, wanting the bird bomb. Unmoving, he waited for the moment when the bird was closest and struck. "Go dad!" I cheered as he held the bird away from him.

"These winged rats carry diseases, you know." Haytham quirked a brow, and I merely shrugged.

"Just wash your hands with salt water. So, name your bird." Haytham sighed, pondering a name for a moment.

"Jeremiah?" He suggested. I nodded, liking the name. Letting Jeremiah go, I waved to the bird, grinning at the fun we were to have.

"Alright, here come two more." I pointed. Haytham was ready and caught his bird with ease. Mine was a struggle. Screaming and trying to bite.

"Jeez, just about as chaotic as Connor. Guess that's your name, pal. Away with you, Connor the bird!" I released Connor the bird, Haytham laughing.

"He gets into a fair share of trouble, doesn't he? I would expect nothing less. Reminds me of my father. Well then, off you go, Edward." Haytham let Edward go, nodding to the bird. I gently smiled having heard him name the bird after his dad.

"What was your dad like?" I wondered. Haytham took a breath, shrugging.

"Proud, adventurous, loyal. He was a pirate long before I was born. A trait that seemed to have passed onto Connor. He would have loved catching seagulls with you, I'm sure. I can't be sure how well it would sit with him to know I'm a Templar." Haytham mused, masking the sad, reminiscing look on his face, but not his eyes.

"I think he would just be proud you believe in something. It's all that matters anymore." I assured him. Haytham grinned, nodding his head lightly.

"Well, best we get down from here. I will admit, this was fun." He chuckled, climbing down the mast. I climbed down after, watching Haytham take his place up near the helm.

When night came, everyone besides the night watch and myself, had gone to bed. I kept wondering if I believed in anything, what my parents would think if they could see me now. Are they proud of me, what I've become? All the things I had to do in order to survive? I was so lost in my train of thought, I didn't notice Asa make his way behind me.

"Deep in thought?" He asked, startling me. Chuckling, I nodded.

"That obvious?" I retorted, no fire in the words. Sitting down, Asa took a spot next to me, taking hold of my hand.

"Maybe a little. Was wonderin' if maybe your da did somethin to upset you."

"No nothing like that. Just, thinking about life and all that fun stuff." Shrugging, I ran my other hand through my hair. Man, it was getting long now. I could probably tie it up now.

"Just thought, maybe he found out you really aren't his daughter." Asa mentioned, and I turned to look at him, my chest tightening in fear and confusion.

"What did you just say?" I whispered. How could he know?

"I don't think that will happen anytime soon, but it will. The apple is tricky like that." He shrugged like he was talking about the weather.

"How do you know about the apple?" I demanded, scooting away from him.

"How else would I be able to talk to you? I'm not really here."

Staring at Asa, or, what ever he was, I reached my hand out and gasped when my hand when through him. He was like a hologram, golden static spreading over his skin.

"You're not real… what's happening?"

"You can't stay here forever, love. I just wanted to warn you so you weren't too broken up about leaving Connor. He's truly become your brother, hasn't he? Take care of him, he'll take care of you." Asa said before fading away into static.

My eyes darted back and forth where he had just been, tears welling up. Was the apple going to take me back? Back to infected and hunters and running? What about Connor? Haytham? Achilles? I was going to leave them.

_I don't think that will happen anytime soon, but it will._

I still had time, but how much. How was this going to affect us? I couldn't leave the last bit of family I had left, there had to be a way to stay. There had to.


	12. Chapter 12

We were getting close to the Welcome, and I was ready to get off this damn ship. No one knew an Asa Pierson, no one. He truly didn't exist, just a fabrication of the apple. Now, Haytham and Connor were bickering as Connor steered us through a canyon. I stood silently to the side, looking for the ship. I mean, it was big and wooden, how hard would it be to miss it?

A look out shouted that there was a ship ahead, most likely the Welcome. It had dropped anchor, just floating in the water. Connor took us in, getting a better look at it.

"It seems the ship has been abandoned." Connor observed.

"Church always was a slippery little bastard.." Haytham began but was interrupted when a look out shouted.

"Enemy ahead!" We all turned to see a ship, turning around a fleeing, two cannonballs fired as warning shots.

Connor set sail, chasing the ship down. This would be something exciting, my first naval battle. I held onto the railing as we chased the ship, Haytham shouting at Connor all the while.

"It's almost as if you want him to escape." And, "Perhaps if someone with more experience took the wheel!" Also, "Speed, Connor! We need more speed!"

"Ya know, I think he gets that!" I snapped, holding onto the railing so tightly my knuckles were white. The ship turned, going through some cliffs.

"She's passing through the cliffs, boy, and the Aquila is too big to follow. We need to go around!" Faulkner called, and Connor turned the wheel to keep us from crashing into the cliffs. So, we went around, a swift current helping to carry us. When we reached the other side, there were more ships, and they fired at us.

"Oh shit." I breathed. The crew began to load the cannons, firing with deadly aim as the enemy ships.

"Church is using the ambush as cover. Sink him before he escapes! Send that bastard to the sea floor!" Yelled Haytham, not caring for the patriot supplies that was aboard said ship.

"No. I need his ship cargo must be saved." Connor argued, ordering the crew to use the chain shot to destroy the masts of the Man-of-war.

The other ships shot cannons at us, one hitting and causing me to lose balance, my grip on the railing faltering. I fell back into Haytham who caught me, wrapping one arm around me to keep me up right.

"Easy Piper, I don't want you getting hurt on my watch." He cautioned.

"I wouldn't want that either." I chuckled nervously. Naval battles, not my cup of tea.

Eventually, the five ships had been sunk, leaving the Man-of-war defenseless. The masts were taken down one by one. Connor took us in, ready to board, and to fight. I was much more at ease with hand to hand battles.

"Men, prepare to board-" Haytham let go of me, moving to Connor and shoving him out of the way.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" I screamed, now wrapping my arms around the railing.

"Ending this." Haytham turned the wheel, steering us straight into the side of the massive ship. We rammed into its side, and I was jostled onto the floor, staring up at this psychopath that was my pretend father. Haytham ran and jumped aboard the Man-of-war.

"Crazy old bastard." I scoffed, standing up and taking out my machete. Standing with Connor and the crew, we boarded the ship, killing the enemy crew.

Connor and I dealt with the officers. Blocking the sword of one officer, I kicked him in the gut, pushing him back. Swinging my machete up, I sliced his chest, deep and crude before stabbing him in the neck. Taking my weapon, I looked up to see Connor had already killed the other officers, the ship was ours. Now we just needed to find Haytham.

Connor and I entered the cargo hold, but it was all gone. Had he sold it? Left it on the Welcome? From deeper within the hold, we both heard Haytham's voice as well as the sound of someone getting punched. We looked at each other, knowing what we would walk into. Connor kicked open the door, Haytham on top of Church, Church's blood all over his fist.

"Enough!" Connor called. Haytham stopped. "We came here for a reason."

"Different reasons, it seems." Haytham growled with one more hit to Church before he stood and walked away. Connor knelt down beside Church.

"Where are the supplies you stole?" He asked calmly. Church sneered.

"Got to hell." He stabbed Church. I let Connor get his answers, looking back to see if Haytham had composed himself. Turning back, I saw Church dead. Haytham came up behind Connor, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"You did well. His passing was a boon for us both." He turned and walked away. "Come on. I expect you'll want my help retrieving everything from the island?" We stared at the retreating figure of Haytham, and I wondered for just a brief moment; how will he react when he knows the truth?

* * *

The supplies were now in our cargo hold, and we were sailing back to New York. Connor, Haytham, and I sat up on deck, away from the bustling crew. We were drinking some rum, sharing it between the three of us. I was laying back, watching the stars. They were almost a comfort. The same stars I saw as a child back at base were the stars I was seeing now. It was odd to think about, so I didn't.

"Okay," I began, sitting up and crossing my legs. "I'm bored. How about we share some secrets. Big, small, it doesn't matter, but it can't be something we already know." I suggested. Connor seemed a little hesitant of this game while Haytham outright said it was childish.

"Boohoo, just humor me." I scoffed, thinking of something to share. Smiling, I thought of something. "Okay, I'm double jointed in my fingers." I grinned, waving my hand.

"What does that mean?" Connor asked, and I was glad to demonstrate.

I flexed my hand, fingers spread out. Then, I stretched all my fingers back, bending upwards in an unnatural manner. Reaching out, I grabbed the bottle of rum with my fingers like that, taking a swig.

"That is incredibly disturbing." Haytham chuckled.

"Also very _handy_. Eh?" I joked, not amusing either of them with my witty pun. "You're turn, dad." I tipped the bottle to Haytham, setting it down on the deck.

"Very well. I wanted to be a pirate as a child." He shrugged. Didn't we all.

I looked over to Connor who seemed deep in thought. He seemed hesitant to tell us his secret. It must have been something important to him.

"My real name is Ratonhnhaké:ton." Connor looked down, shy. I turned the name over in my head, Haytham seemed to be doing the same, testing the name silently.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton? Is that right?" I tried. Connor grinned at me. Did I butcher it?

"Yes, that is correct." He beamed. Haytham gave the name a swirl, also pronouncing it correctly, though with our accents, it wasn't as good as how Connor said his name.

When everyone decided to hit the hay, I stayed up on deck a little longer. I haven't known Haytham long, but the bond I created with Connor, he was my brother. He was the last family I had left, and I didn't want to lose him. Either of them. Was I being selfish? Yeah, I guess I was, but why couldn't I be? Didn't I deserve some happiness after living in Hell, losing everyone I loved? I wasn't losing him, ever.


	13. Chapter 13

Connor walked into Achilles' room, knocking on the doorframe. I stood beside Connor, hands in my pockets. Achilles looked up from whatever he was writing, spotting us.

"Welcome back. And how was Martinique?" He questioned, probably still a little bitter about the argument he and Connor had.

Connor walked forward shyly, fiddling with his hands as he tends to do.

"Achilles, I… I owe you an apology." Connor let out. Achilles waved it off but Connor continued. "It was wrong of me to say the things I did." Achilles looked up from his writing.

"Your words were harsh, Connor, but there was also truth there. I failed the Order. Allowed the Templars to take control."

"But now their hold is weakened, which makes me believe there's a chance for peace. Imagine what might be accomplished if we were to unite."

Connor had mentioned this idea to me on the ride back to the Homestead. In my time, it's possible, just as long as neither party is insane. We work together to survive when we can, trying to still find that mythical cure everyone hopes for.

"Why the change of heart? Where is this coming from?" Achilles questioned, confused at Connor's words. Suddenly, he realized. "You've met your father, haven't you." It wasn't a question, it was an observation.

"I do not claim to trust the man- or even like him. But I would be remiss to ignore this opportunity."

"Haytham may listen, but will he understand? And even if he does, will he agree?"

"Even he must admit that we achieve more together than we do alone."

"I assume you two are off to find him?" Achilles asked, looking between the two of us.

"Yeah, we're headed to New York to see what we can do." I replied.

We turned to leave, mounting our horses and making for New York. I kept thinking about the possibility of uniting the Templars and Assassins. Could it be possible here, in this time? We'd soon find out.

* * *

Haytham was speaking with someone, I assume a templar. He held out a hand for Connor and I, telling us to wait. It sounded like Haytham wanted to know what the Loyalists were up to. When the lackey ran off to do his job, Haytham approached us.

"We're so close to victory. A few more well-placed attacks and we'll be able to put an end to this civil war and be rid of the Crown." If only it worked like that. Thank you mom for reading me the history of America.

"What do you intend?" Connor inquired.

"Well nothing at the moment- since we're completely in the dark." Haytham ridiculed.

"I thought the Templars had eyes and ears everywhere."

"Oh, we did. Until you started cutting them off."

I rolled my eyes, moving in front of Connor.

"Your contact said orders from above. So, we track down the Loyalist commanders. So lets move our asses and find them."

We moved to find Loyalist officers. Haytham knew the location of their meeting, so Connor and I followed him. We ran through the ruins of the buildings decimated by the Boston fire. Felt right at home in those dilapidated and charred buildings. Soon, we reached their meeting point, looking down at the officers as they talked. Haytham sighed.

"They're talking in circles. We'll learn nothing, watching as we are."

"Then what do you propose? March in there and demand answers?" Connor sassed. I expected sass back, but was sadly disappointed.

"Well, yes." Haytham jumped down, killing two guards.

"That was supposed to be sarcasm." I deadpanned. The redcoats called out for an ambush, aiming muskets at Haytham.

"Children! A little help, here?"

Connor and I both rolled our eyes at this man, but still we jumped down to help. I took out my machete, blocking a musket and using my hook blade to reach out and pull the enemy into the blade of my machete. Turning, I dodged a sword, cutting off the arm which held it. Picking up the sword, I put away my machete, excited to use my new toy.

I wasn't as elegant as Haytham was, almost dancing with the blade, but I was efficient, the sword an extension of my arm. It had a longer reach than the machete, I think I might just keep it.

We fought and killed, subduing the officers we needed to interrogate. Tying there hands together, was planned on what to do with them.

"We'll take them to my quarters at Fort George and see what secrets they might share." Haytham said. One officer managed to slip from his bonds, escaping. Haytham sighed in disbelief. "Really?" He turned to Connor. 'Well, you'd best get after him then."

"You go. I will watch the prisoners."

"No, you do it."

"Why me?

"Because I said so! Now go!"

Deciding to break this wonderful family conversation up, I tugged Connor's arm, pulling him with me as we chased the officer down.

"I swear you two will be the death of me." I scolded.

The officer began running through the streets, calling to other redcoats. Connor and I had to stay out of their sight or there would be a fight, and we'd lose him. Connor took the high route while I stayed on the ground. Spying the officer, I made a beeline for him, jumping up and drop kicking him, kipping myself up before he could recover. Connor jumped down behind me, coming over and pulling the officer up.

"Move." He ordered.

"Go to hell." Connor shoved the officer.

"I said move."

We escorted him to Fort George, my hand over my pistol just in case I had to shoot him in the arm or leg. When we arrived at the fort, the officer stopped.

"Wait, wait! I'll tell you anything you want. Anything! Only don't make me go in there!"

"We just have some questions for you." Connor assured, but he wasn't having it.

"Cross that threshold, and I'm a dead man!" With perfect timing, Haytham walked out of the fort.

"There you are, kids! I was worried you might have gotten lost. Come along then." Haytham took the officer, bringing him inside. Haytham tied him to a chair, the other two seeming unconscious.

"What are the British planning?" Haytham questioned.

"To march from Philadelphia. That city's finished. New York's the key. They'll double our numbers- push back the rebels."

"When do they begin?"

"Two days from now."

"June eighteenth," Connor spoke. "I must warn Washington."

Haytham didn't respond, just looked at the officer who was scared out of his mind.

"You see? That wasn't so very difficult, now was it?"

"I've t-told you everything! Now l-let me go!" The officer begged.

"Of course." Haytham moved behind the officer, and I thought he was going to untie him at first, then he slit his throat. "The other two said the same. It must be true." Haytham mentioned like he wasn't cleaning blood off his blade. It was strange, to see someone who killed as easily as he did. Then again, I was the same.

"You killed him… you killed all of them. Why?"

"They'd have warned the Loyalists."

"You could have held them until the fight was done."

"What? And waste precious time and money on their care? What would be the point? They'd given up everything they knew. I'll meet you both at Valley Forge." With that. Haytham walked away. One question was on my mind. Would he kill me too?


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up beside Connor, his arms holding me close. I must have woken him up during my nightmare. Visions of my parents still swirling around in my head. I hadn't dreamt of them in a while. Usually it was of Malory, or Emily, Chris. The fresher memories of lost loved ones. Carefully slipping from Connor's hold, I walked over to the tree we camped beside, sitting down and taking my journal out.

I sighed to myself, running my fingers over the worn leather. Why did I carry this with me? It held nothing but bad memories. Yet somehow, I couldn't seem to let it go. Was it because it was from Malory, or that it was my only connection to life before the base was compromised. Those days were almost normal, or as normal as they could get. Now, nothing was normal, nothing was safe. Not even now.

* * *

The three of us walked up to Washington's base, Haytham complaining that we should be telling Charles Lee this information, not the commander in chief.

"You seem to think I favor him." Connor argued. "But my enemy is a notion, not a nation. It is wrong to compel obedience, whether to the British Crown, or the Templar cross. And I hope in time the Loyalists will see this too, for they are also victims."

"You oppose tyranny, injustice. These are just symptoms. Their true cause is human weakness. Why do you think I keep on trying to show you the error of your ways?"

"You have said much, yes. But you have shown me nothing."

Connor continued on, and I followed. Tyranny, injustice, these are just human nature. Even after the world ended, injustice still existed inside the quarantine zones, and it's only when you live off of instincts does injustice not exist. We approached Washington, Connor and I standing side by side while Haytham did, I don't know what. Washington looked up, greeting us.

"Connor, Piper. What brings you here?"

"The British have recalled their men from Philadelphia. They march for New York."

"Very well. I'll move our forces to Monmouth. If we can route them, we'll have finally turned the tide."

In the background, Haytham held up a letter, reading it.

"And what is this?" He mused. Washington moved to take the letter from him.

"Private correspondence!" Haytham moved it out of his reach.

"Of course it is. Would you like to know what it says, Connor?" Haytham asked. "Its seems your good friend here has just ordered an attack on your village. Although attack might be putting it mildly. Tell him commander."

I turned to look at Washington, then to Connor. His village was the soul reason he became an assassin, to avenge his mother! Washington was going to betray him like this?

"We've been receiving reports of allied natives working with the British. I've asked my men to put a stop to it."

"By burning their villages and salting the lands. By calling for their extermination, according to this letter."

"You bastard…" I gasped, gently pulling Connor back from this asshole.

"Not the first time either. Tell him what you did fourteen years ago." Connor's mother.

"That was another time. The seven years war."

"And so now you see what happens to this 'great man' when under duress. He makes excuses, displaces blame. Does a great many things, in fact- except take responsibility."

When it seemed like Washington and Haytham would become physical, Connor stopped them.

"Enough! Who did what and why must wait. My people come first." Connor said, his trust in Washington having been broken. Haytham turned to us.

"Then let's be off."

"No," Connor shook his head. "You and I are finished."

"Son…"

"Do you think me so soft that by calling me son I might change my mind? How long did you sit on this information? Or am I to believe you discovered it now? My mother's blood may stain another's hands, but Charles Lee is no less a monster, and all he does, he does by your command." Connor pointed at both Washington and Haytham. "A warning to you both- choose to follow me or oppose me and I will kill you." He turned to head for his horse. This had gone so wrong so fast.

Growling, I grabbed Haytham's arm and dragged him with me, ignoring his protest. Calling out for Connor, I tried to get him to wait, to think of something.

"Connor! Just stop and listen to me, please! Connor-" I reached out and grabbed his hand, then the world exploded in a flash of golden light.

_We were running through the old hospital, a bloater on our tail. Mom's mask broke, and she was exposed to the spores. Dad stayed behind to help her up after she fell, and the bloater grabbed them both. They screamed for us to run, Kayden dragging Malory and I to safety._

_The hunters were on our trail, angry that Kayden killed one of them. There was an old wardrobe in front of us, and Jayden told us to hide in there until it was safe. I could see through the cracks in the doors, Kayden Was was standing there, unarmed. "Nice weather we're having, eh fellas? Want some food? I don't know about you, but I hate mushrooms." The gunshot rang throughout the house._

_Malory was tackled by a runner, unable to shove it off her. I grabbed it by the neck and threw it down, stomping in it's skull. It was the last infected, and I thought it was safe now. Then I saw the bite. It was oozing blood, jagged and real. She was infected. I told her not to worry, that I wouldn't let her turn. Pointing at some butterflies, I made sure she didn't see me take my gun out. The last thing she saw were those butterflies._

_Emily and Chris had been a relief from the infected and hunters. Emily was a sad type of person though, having just lost her family didn't help. She would pray to them every night, wishing they were in heaven. I guess the loss was too much to bare for her, because I found her on top of a four story building, standing on the edge. "I'm sorry." She told me. Then, she was on the ground, dead._

_I trusted Chris, loved him even. He didn't love me. The hunters had caught us, but Chris offered them a deal. They get me in exchange for Chris's safety. My heart broke at those words. I stabbed him in the leg, running off the bridge and into the water below. I could hear him screaming for help, that he was sorry, then he was quite._

_The building was in a freefall, and for a moment, I was weightless, until the top of the building smashed into the one beside it, and I was jolted off. Falling had always been such an odd feeling, but when ever I did fall, it was into a bush or a pile of leaves. I didn't have any of those. This was my end. Time seemed to slow, the apple in my bloodied hands feeling heavier, hotter. Light seemed to surround me, just for a moment. It was warm, like sitting beside a fire at night. When it faded away, the apple was gone, and all I could see was sky._

When the light faded, my eyes were wet with tears. Asa was right, they found out the truth. Connor's eyes filled with betrayal, sorrow, regret, and it was all because of me. Haytham looked shocked, like he had the biggest trick pulled on him, and I guess he did.

"Connor," I reached out for him but, he pulled away. "I'm so sorry." I cried. I couldn't lose him.

"Both of you, leave me alone." He hissed, running off to save his village. I held back a sob, realizing I lost the last person in the world who cared about me. Looking over at Haytham, he shook his head, like he was disappointed in me.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I promise."

"Tell that to Connor." With that, he left me too, crying and alone.


	15. Chapter 15

I sat beside my fire, curled into myself. I had heard Connor saved his village, but at the cost of his friend. I never wanted him to go through that pain, killing someone you loved. I hadn't seen him for the past five days. I've just been alone at my camp, trying to figure out a way I could apologize to him. But I couldn't think of anything. I messed up, and I don't know if I could fix this.

They could understand, right? Why I lied to them? I needed to survive, and I couldn't do that alone in this time. I didn't know anything about the eighteenth century, I was completely in the dark. It was all the apple's fault. It did this and I had no idea how to fix it!

"Thought I'd find ya here, love." A voice called from behind me. Jumping up, I took out my rope dart and sent it flying in the direction of the voice. I wasn't completely surprised when it went through him.

"Asa." I growled, staring at this projection created by the apple. "What do you want?"

"To tell you somethin' important." He shrugged. I looked him up and down, wondering what his game was. "You aren't stayin' here. When Connor's story is done, you're goin' back to your time." Asa explained leaning against the tree. Frowning, I marched forward, getting into his face.

"What do you want from me!? Haven't I lost enough? Does this amuse you, you precursor fuckers?!" Hands shaking, I let out my anger, wanting so badly to kill him.

"You may not understand our intentions, but you will, give it time, love."

"Don't call me that!" Asa held up his hands to show peace.

"Fine, fine. But you have a part to play. The chance for revival was ignored, so now it's up to you to at least make the world livable."

Asa faded away in golden light, my rope dart stuck in the tree he was in front of. What chance was he talking about? Why was I so important to them? Never mind that, though, I was leaving when Connor finished his mission. When would that be? I couldn't leave him, not like this. I had to make amends, to both of them.

* * *

I took me two days to find Haytham's mansion. Two days of rehearsing what I would say to him. I wasn't good at apologising, I never had to. I just hoped this didn't get me killed. Clenching my hands, I walked up to the large oak door, taking hold of the brass knocker and slamming it down three times. Waiting was the worst. Was he even home? Suddenly the door opened to reveal a maid.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" She asked, looking over my person.

"I need to speak with Haytham Kenway. He's my father." I lied, knowing she would most likely let him know someone claiming to be his daughter was at the door, then he'd know who it was.

"Wait right here, dear." Again, waiting was horrible. It felt like an hour before she came back, my heart trying to escape my chest. She opened the door, leading my up to a study. Walking in, I saw Haytham at his desk looking over some papers. The maid left us alone, and suddenly all the things I rehearsed escaped my mind.

"Hi." I dumbly said, rubbing my hands together nervously.

"Evening, Piper." Haytham greeted, not looking up. "Can I help you?"

I shuffled my feet, wondering if this was a good idea. It was too late to back out now. I just needed to say I was sorry and leave. But I couldn't. Walking over, I sat on a chair that was set in front of the desk, my throat feeling like it was closing up.

"The first time I killed someone, I was seven." I began, Haytham looking up, wondering where I was going with this. "I was with my friend Daniel, and we wanted to go on an adventure. No one was supposed to leave the base without letting the mentor know, and kids just couldn't ever, but we wanted to see what was out there. We snuck out, headed into the forest where we found a river. It was fine for about fifteen minutes, until a stalker came. It grabbed Daniel, he screamed and cried for me to help him. Even at this age, survival was so ingrained in my mind, I ran to save myself. When I was back home, his parents asked me, 'where was Daniel?' I told them I didn't know. Three years later, the base was overrun with spores, and we left, passing by the river Daniel and I found. He was there, fungus growing from his eye. I shot him before my family saw him."

It was the first life I ever took. Daniel was infected because I chose to survive. I can never forget his face. The bite on his neck, spores and mold sprouting from the old wound. He had become a stalker, just like the infected that bit him. He was still wearing that shirt, a rocket printed on the front. He used to say, it would be better in space. There was no infected there.

"Why are you telling me this?" Haytham wondered, gentle and kind, like how a father spoke to his kids when they were upset. He would have been a great father to Connor is life allowed it.

"I don't know." I cried, brushing away a few tears. "I guess I wanted you to understand. I do what I need to survive, at the cost of others, and I don't know how to stop. There's nothing more for me than that."

"I'm afraid that's a Kenway curse." Haytham mused, standing from his desk. Rounding the corner, he placed a hand on my shoulder. "But it is also a blessing."

"How?"

"I don't know everything about your time, but those creatures, you have fought and killed them, all with the ease of a warrior. After everything you have lost, you still fight. It's admirable, it's brave, and I'm proud of you." Looking up, I saw Haytham was grinning. I may not have been his daughter, but I was still a Kenway, still family.

"Thank you, Haytham."

"Anything for my descendant."

* * *

My time here wasn't finished, but now I knew what I needed to do. Tossing aside my pipe, holstered a dual sided axe in its place. Donning some leather gloves, I grabbed my hair ties and braided the sides of my hair back, making a faux mohawk that would keep my hair from my face. I wrapped a small scarf around my neck, covering my face with it as I put my hood up. I was going to have to get ready for what was going to come. To go back to infected and hunters, to find the assassins again. Most of all, I was going to fight alongside Connor, loyal to the end.


	16. Chapter 16

I rode my horse up to the Homestead, eager to see Connor. I heard he had fought the Battle of Monmouth, completely kicking ass like he does. Putting my horse in the stable, I had an idea of where I could find Connor, and walked behind the manor to see him overlooking the water. Carefully, I approached, not knowing how he was feeling.

"Hey stranger. It's been a while." I spoke, pulling my hood and scarf down. Connor turned around, his expression neutral, so I couldn't tell what he was thinking. "I heard what happened, about your friend. God I'm sorry, Connor. I wish I had helped you-" I was cut off when Connor marched over and engulfed me in a desperate hug.

"Heh, I missed you too." I chuckled, my voice raw as I fought back tears. Pulling back, Connor used his thumb to wipe away a stray tear, taking my hand and leading me to the cliffside. Sitting down on the boulders, we looked out at the ocean.

"We may not be brother and sister, but we are still family, Piper. I should not have pushed you away like I did." Connor apologised, folding his hands together.

"You just learned the man you trusted betrayed you and that Haytham lied to you, you had every right to be angry with me. I just want to explain, everything."

I took my time to explain where I came from, the outbreak, what happened to the assassins. I confessed to everything I've done, then and now, and told him I couldn't stay forever.

"Once you finish your mission, the apple is taking me back to my time." I lamented, not wanting to leave him alone.

"But, those things, the infected? It would be unwise to face them alone."

"There's an island called Alcatraz. It's an assassin base, the safest in all of America. I'll head there."

Alcatraz was converted into an assassin base a year after the outbreak, while the Templars created a fort in Florida, slowly taking back more land. It would take a long time to travel to Alcatraz, but I needed to.

"I'm not leaving you yet." I stated. "Until then, we fight."

* * *

A few years had passed, and I was now twenty one, so different from who I was when I first arrived here. I had grown as an assassin, as a person, and I give all the credit to Connor. He had changed as well. He could finally allow himself to let go, have some fun, enjoy the small moments. We were both very different people now, and it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been taken here by the apple.

Now, Achilles' health was failing, and it was taking a toll on Connor. This man, he had become a father to Connor, teaching him right from wrong, how to fight, to be brave. Losing him was going to hurt, badly. Connor was speaking with him now, about Charles Lee, the Templars. I stood in the hall waiting for him, Lafayette waiting as well. When Connor left Achilles' room, Lafayette approached.

"Connor! I came as soon as I could."

"Tell me you bring good news." Connor spoke.

"The Comte de Grasse said yes. You need only join his fleet in Chesapeake bay and they will serve as required. But what is it exactly you intend?"

"It is better I show you." Connor lead Lafayette downs stairs, I followed behind. Lafayette looked around the basement, confused. "Charles Lee may have been dismissed, but it does not mean we are safe."

"But the commander-"

"The Commander underestimates the threat and no more time can be wasted trying to convince him otherwise. I must do this on my own."

"Do what, exactly?"

"Kill Charles Lee." I answered, leaning against the wall. Connor showed him the diorama of Fort George.

"He hides within Fort George, which it itself, is surrounded by a militarized district. I cannot hope to infiltrate it directly- so i will go under instead." Flipping the table over, he revealed the model of the underground system beneath the fort. "The tunnels leading to the fort have been filled in. While I secure the Admiral's ships, I need you to clear them for me."

"And the ships?"

"When signaled, they will bomb the fort-"

"Breaching the walls and creating a distraction. I see."

"In the chaos, I will slip inside, find Charles Lee, and silence forever."

* * *

Never again will I be apart of a naval battle, so instead I stayed behind to help clear the tunnels. Rats and spider webs, reminds me of home. This could be the end, Connor's story finished. It seemed to come by so soon, but now, I was ready. When I went back to my time, I was going to find the assassins and fight to make the world livable again. No more nomadic groups struggling to survive, no more policed quarantine zones, no more being afraid of dying. There was no cure for the cordyceps, but if we could rid land of infected and spores, then we could reclaim buildings, territory, making a larger society inside the walls of safety, trying to live a semi normal life.

Maybe this is why I came here, to learn of my purpose. I use to just life off of my survival instincts, not caring about anything other than waking the next morning to do it all again. To survive. It was tiring, and I was done just surviving. I was going to fight, change, endure.

The tunnels were cleared, the entrance to the fort ready. Now we just needed to wait for Connor to return, a fleet of ships ready for his command. Lafayette, Stephane and I waited for Connor in the tunnels, the Frenchmen engaging in a conversation about the future of this nation. I looked up to see Connor walking toward us.

"Connor!" Lafayette beamed, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder, but remembered he shouldn't. "This tunnel will take you into the military district."

"And the Admiral?"

He waits for your to light the signal- and then the strike begins!"

"And we will be there as well!" Stephane declared, holding his meat cleaver.

Connor and I climbed up an old well, Connor killing a lone soldier that was at the edge. Climbing out, I grabbed Connor's arm.

"Go, this is your fight to finish." I told him. "I'll stay back and defend you once things start going crazy."

Connor looked like he wanted to argue, but instead, he hugged me, planting a kiss on my head.

"Be careful." He warned. I grinned, chuckling.

"You too." He left to light the signal fire. Taking my axe, I twirling in hand, waiting for all hell to break loose.


	17. Chapter 17

I cut down the last soldier, dust and debris everywhere from cannon fire. I had a gash on my forehead, blood trailing down my face. Connor was in there somewhere, and I and to find him. Jumping over walls and bodies, I ran further inside the fort until I found him. He stood beside Haytham who lay on the ground, dead. I knew Connor killed him from those history lessons, but I couldn't imagine how he felt to have his father's blood on his hands. He was staggering, injured. Running over, I wrapped his arm around my shoulders and began to lead him out to safety.

"C'mon. It's not safe here." I gasped, exhaustion threatening to overcome me. Connor nodded, forcing himself to walk. It was a battle to get out of the fort, but when we did, we collapsed on the ground, panting.

"He wasn't- there." Connor rasped.

"We'll get him. We will." I promised, bringing Connor closer, letting him rest his head against me. "He'll pay for everything."

* * *

Connor was recovering from the cannon fire. I had him resting in bed, some medicine working its magic. Connor had Haytham's journal, and I wonder if he would read it. Personally, I think Haytham truly loved Connor. He had years of experience on him, and I think Haytham let Connor kill him. I couldn't know for sure, and I couldn't ask because, well, he was dead.

Walking up the old staircase, I entered our shared room, seeing him in bed, arm over his eyes. Stepping inside, I sat on the bed, holding his hand. There wasn't much I could say that would make him feel better, I don't think anything would help, but I had to try at least.

"He loved you, you know." I began. Connor moved his arm and looked at me, confused.

"What?"

"Haytham. He loved you, in a strange, distant way. Every parent has that connection, whether they're in their child's life or not. I think he saw a lot of himself in you, a lot of your mother, a lot of your grandfather, and he loved you."

Leaning down, I kissed Connor's cheek, leaving the room to let him understand everything. It might take some time, but soon he would know. Eventually, he had recovered and was preparing to take down Lee once and for all. Coming downstairs, Connor had shaved the sides of his head, tying his hair back in a mohawk. He wore warpaint, and the determination in his eyes he wielded like a knife.

"I'm ready to end this." He declared, tomahawk at his side.

"Okay."

* * *

We arrived at New york, headed for the church where Haytham's funeral was being held. Lee was there, making a speech in Haytham's honor. We walked through the crowd, everyone turned to look at us, scared. We approached Lee, guards surrounding us and taking us to Lee. He nodded to one of his guards, who then slammed their pistol in the back of Connor's knee, forcing him down. They did the same to me, and I grit my teeth, a smug grin working its way to my face. Lee held up an amulet. I could see it was precursor.

"He sent me away… that day at Fort George. He feared for my safety. I should have stayed. He said there was no danger."

"He was wrong." Replied Connor, glaring up at Lee.

"I will kill you, Connor. This, I swear. Not here, though. Not today. No. First- first I'll destroy all you hold dear. I'll burn that homestead of yours to the ground- and roast the severed head of your precious 'founding fathers' in its flames. And when I've finished with them, all the rest shall burn as merry band of assassins. The human refuse that lives on your land. Your village and its people. All of it- gone!"

"You can try, Charles. But with all your schemes, this too will end in failure." Connor smirked.

"I hope you're ready to be disappointed." Raising a brow, I knew his plan wouldn't happen. I know this story, how it ends.

"Get them on their feet." He hissed. The guards hoisted us up, guns still on us. Lee got close to Connor, face to face. "He will wait. He will watch. And then- when he's seen all his life's work brought to ruin… Only then will I allow him to die. Take them away."

The guards dragged us out of the graveyard into the streets. Two pinned Connor to a wagon, one ready to beat him, and one holding me back. I slammed my foot down, crushing his toes, and then reared by head back into the guard's nose, breaking it. Connor kicked the guard away, shoving the other two off.

Whirling around, I punched the guard in the throat, grabbing him by the shoulders and throwing him to the ground before stomping on his skull. Running forward, I kicked a guard into the wagon, slamming his head into the wagon with my knee. Connor dealt with the other three, killing them with ease. When they were all dead, we went to find Lee.

There were more mercenaries in the graveyard, and we dispatched of them one by one. Cutting the head off one man, I kicked it into another mercenary, hitting his gut. I swung my axe down at his neck, ripping the blade from his flesh. Only one was left, and Connor pinned him to the church wall.

"Where is Charles Lee gone?" He demanded.

"The harbor… to catch a ferry." The dying man gurgled out.

"C'mon, our horses are over there." I nodded to the alley.

We ran to our horses, mounting them and riding through the city to the harbor. He dodged civilians, ignoring the shouts that came from them. Riding onto the dock, we jumped off our horses and into the water, swimming to the HMS Jersey. Climbing up, we kept out of sight, maneuvering our way around the ship. Soon we reached an open window where the captain was speaking. From what we could hear, it sounded like Lee wanted an army, but didn't have sufficient men. When the captain came out of his cabin, Connor killed him with a poisoned throwing knife.

It was time to make our escape. Diving into the water, we swam back to shore, ready to plan. I paid for a room at a tavern where we could lay low for a while, until it was time to kill Lee. I knew Connor would have to do that alone, it was his story to end, and I wouldn't be here for much longer.

"Connor." I said as he dried his robes by the fireplace. "I'm going to be leaving soon. It's almost the end."

Connor stopped what he was doing, looking down at the floor. Pulling over a chair, he sat down, folding his hands together. He looked up at me, and I could see the question he was dying to ask.

"How does this end?" He asked, but I don't think I could tell him the truth. Instead, I sighed, smiling sadly.

"Nothing ever ends how you want it, or expect it. You just have to make the best of what you're given." I vaguely responded, knowing it wasn't what he wanted to hear, but what he needed to hear.

"Will you be apart of it?"

"You know I can't, Connor. I don't belong in this time. It's not my war to fight. Everything rests on you now." Standing I moved over to Connor, leaning down to hug him. "You have to do this alone."


	18. Chapter 18

"So… what now?" I wondered, watching over Connor as he rest. He had been impaled in the final fight with Lee, finally ending his life. He was touch and go for a while, but despite knowing he would survive in order for me to exist, I was afraid.

"Now love, you get to say goodbye." Turning around I looked at Asa, knowing that he was right. It was time to go.

I read about Connor's story, how he fought for his land, his people, in the end he was used by those in power to rid the land of his people. He lost so much, and gained nothing in return. His people migrated from their village, Achilles had passed on, Haytham was dead, he would be all on his own, like me.

"What was my part in all of this? Why was I sent here?" Running my hand over my face, I leaned against the wall, feeling tired and old, even if I was only twenty three.

"Truth is, there ain't a reason." He shrugged. I stared at him, then suddenly found myself chuckling.

"Somehow I'm not angry like I should be." Looking back at Connor, I moved to his bedside, sitting beside him in a chair. Gently, I woke him up. He groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Wha-" He croaked. Finally waking up, he saw my wet eyes and knew I was leaving.

"Connor, thank you. For being there for me, being my family. I love you, Connor. You really are my brother." I cried, smiling despite myself.

"Thank you, Piper. You gave me something to hope for." Connor wiped away my tears, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Tomorrow will be kinder, I promise."

My vision began to fade into gold, my body feeling weightless. It was like being suspended in water, letting the current carry you. Connor became blurry to me, slowly drifting away. Then, he was gone.

* * *

I was standing back in the Abstergo building, the dead Templar still on the ground and the apple in my hand. It wasn't glowing, didn't feel warm like it did when I first held it. It was like it was turned off. Looking down at myself, I saw I was sixteen again. It was like I never left. Frowning, I put the apple in my bag, deciding to ignore the dead man this time. Instead of the building being blown up, I made a camp, eating some canned fruit and wondering, was it real? Maybe it was a delusion caused by the apple.

"Dammit." I hissed, not sure what to believe. It felt so real, but how could I be sure? Sighing, I took out my journal and was shocked at what I saw. Drawings, writings, and songs I had made while with Connor. "It was real…" I actually met my ancestor.

I promised him I would go to Alcatraz, and that was what I was going to do. The next day, I grabbed more supplies, also finding a change of clothes. I traded my current rags for a black tank top, jeans, and a dark jacket. I found some fingerless gloves, wearing those as I tied my hair back into a faux mohawk. With the skills I gained from my time with Connor, I knew I could make it to Alcatraz.

"This is for you Connor. Wish me luck."

* * *

**Colorado, June 4, 2040**

"Get him to the helicopter!' I screamed at my team, firing shotgun shells at runners. We were so close to the evacuation point, there was no room for failure. Laura threw a bomb at on coming clickers, pushing them back as they neared the bridge. We almost had Hank in the helicopter, just a few more minutes.

"He's in!" Nick shout, letting an arrow fly into the head of a runner. The helicopter took off, leaving us behind to face the horde. It was alright, though. We needed hank to make it back alive.

Loading more shells into my shotgun, I moved backwards, taking cover behind an ambulance.

"Any signs of the hunters?" I asked.

"No." Laura took cover with me, her arm bleeding from the wound she received. A hunter shot her in the arm, luckily her right arm, since she's a lefty.

Just when we thought the hunters might be dead, one came out of the building, sniper in hand. Nick hadn't seen him yet, so I ran, shoving him out of the way. Fire spread through my stomach as the bullet buried itself inside me, blood seeping through my shirt. Nick shot at the hunter, and then everything was quiet.

"Ha, I think that was it." Nick chuckled, high on adrenaline. "Thanks for saving me Pipe… shit."

I pressed a hand against the bullet wound, blood beginning to stain my tongue, filling my mouth with its metallic flavor. Nick knelt down and pressed his hands down on my wound, making me groan in pain.

"Laura! Piper's been hit!" He screamed, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Oh fuck!" Laura ran over, taking out her medkit.

"No…" I choked, shoving the kit away. "We don't have the supplies for this. Don't waste the kit on me." I gasped, struggling to suck in breath. "Go- back to Alcatraz. Take the apple."

"Piper-" Laura began.

"Go!" I spit out some blood on the concrete. "It's okay… it's okay." I did my job. Reluctantly, Nick and Laura took the apple from my bag. I never let it out of my sight. Nick carried me over to a car at the edge of the bridge, letting me look over the land. It was beautiful. I watched them go, taking the apple back to the assassins. With shaking hands, I took out my journal, getting blood on its pages as I looked at my drawing of my family. Mom, dad, Kayden, Malorey, Haytham, and Connor.

"Piper…" A voice whispered, and I looked up to see a cloud of white. Within, I saw him.

"Connor?" Connor walked forward, his hood down so I could see his expression. He was smiling, happy to see me.

"It's time to go home, Piper. Everyone is waiting for you." He grinned, holding out his hand. Suddenly, I didn't hurt anymore. There was no blood, no bullet wound. I took his hand, standing up. We walked into the cloud, coming out on the other side to the Homestead. Everyone was there. Mom and dad stood beside Kayden and Malory, Haytham waving us over. I saw Ziio beside Haytham, happy, and Edward was sitting beside the two, cheering and grinning.

"Connor? Is this home?" I asked, not believing what I was seeing. Connor just smiled.

"Now it is." He swept his arm around, gesturing to everyone. "It was like you promised. Tomorrow will be kinder. And it was."

Looking at my family, I felt myself tearing up. I was home. Reaching out, I was embraced by all of them, one big family hug. Tomorrow is kinder, and now, I wasn't alone.


End file.
